


Dancing with Spirits

by ShadowArtemis4456



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-some canon divergence, F/M, Mage-Templar War, Mages, Mages and Templars, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Red Lyrium, Red Templars, Templars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: She didn't know what she was getting herself, or her best friend, into when she entered the strange green hole that had opened up in the middle of the library, but Adae certainly didn't expect them to land was in a place that was supposed to be nothing more than just a fictional world made up by the gaming company Bioware. But considering it is a fictional world that she rather enjoyed fantasizing about during school hours when she should be working on what the professors were attempting to teach her, she has no complaints. Now Adae and her best friend are stuck in Thedas and much to her dismay and fear, she discovers that she has the ability to wield magic and to add the cherry on top she is watched almost non-stop by a certain golden-eyed ex-Templar who just can't seem to understand the meaning of the words "Piss off". Adae just wants to go home, back to her cozy bed and return to her studies, but if she knows one thing it's that to survive Thedas, she must learn to dance to the tunes of the people of Thedas whether she likes it or not.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have several other stories to work on but this one I just had to write before I forgot it completely. Enjoy!

Birds were heard singing their songs through the open windows of a large building as bees buzzed to their own tunes while they bumbled along from one flowering plant to another. A gentle breeze brushed its gentle fingers through the windchimes that hung outside of the windows while the sounds of scribbling pens on paper and whispered voices were heard echoing throughout the large room as young adults came and went. The room itself was massive to say in the least with walls that were lined with dark stained oak shelves that reached for the ceiling that was at least three of four maybe even five stories above the ground; The shelves, themselves, held what could only be described as mountains of books (all which had covers that ranged from black to brown even all the way to the red of the rainbow) that dated back to the ancient times. The floor was made of what one could assume to be stone, maybe marble, with rugs scattered about here and there; upon these rugs were long, dark stained wooden tables with matching chairs, some with young adults already sitting in them as books and paper lay scattered in front of them, while other chairs were pushed in neatly awaiting for someone to come sit and use the space provided by the table for study. It was here in this place, where a particularly studious young adult was sitting, three books open as she wrote down information for her fifteen-page essay. 

The young adult had blonde hair that almost bordered on brown, which was just long enough to put in a small ponytail, but there were untamable curls that created a wild look to her hair, it seemed that putting it up in a ponytail didn't work out very well in her favor. Her skin was blank, untouched by the sun as if it was afraid of kissing her skin with any form of possible color; her arms were the exception as upon both she had markings that her friend had described as "art even among the greatest" and these markings were her favored tattoos. One was a Brigitte's heart, a Celtic knot which symbolized many things all of which depended upon the person who wore it upon their skin, for her it Symbolized the bond she shared with her mother and younger sister; another of her tattoos was that of a black coated wolf pup was sleeping, cradled by the crescent moon, while a howling adult wolf was formed in the stars behind it; upon her other arm were two distinct colored roses, one red while the other was black, their stems and thorns wrapped around the blade of a downward facing sword with a pheonix blazing behind them, it beak wide open as it called out without noise. The woman's eyes, however, were her most striking feature as they were a strange blue that would range from a dark sapphire to an almost glacial blue, but that was dependant on how much sunlight was around. The young woman reached up and from her ears, she pulled out an earphone and finally looking up from her work, she sighed. 

"Why the long face, Adae?" A familiar voice asked as the young woman looked over to see her best friend walking up to her. He stood around six foot tall (which compared to her being only five foot three, she felt shorter than normal while around him), with onyx hair and sharp mossy colored eyes that seemed to be able to see right through a person. He was kissed by the sun thanks to his many hours of working on his father's ranch where he helped out with the cattle. His body was toned from the many hours he put into both the labor and working out he did every day, and that had nothing on the fact that he had a dazzling smile that could make any woman swoon should he so desire her too. Unfortunately for him, the only woman he couldn't get to swoon for him was the one he had just asked his question to as she seemed to be completely immune to his heartbreaking charms.  

"I'd rather be doing something else then sitting here writing a damned essay," the woman, Adae, frowned as the young man walked forward to look at her essay, "My hand is all but _killing_ me from all the writing I've been doing for the past three hours!" She groaned, rubbing the palm of her right hand as he snorted.

"Just start using your left hand, aren't you amba...amber..." His mind blanked out on him as he tried to remember the word that described people who could use both hands for writing and other things.

"Ambidextrous," She told him as he nodded.

"That word!" He grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"How is it that I know that word and the med student doesn't?" She frowned as he opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again in defeat. "Idiot."

"Shut up," He pouted as he took a seat across from her, "Anyways, why not just use your other hand?"

"Because I'm not as ambidextrous as I used to be, remember my right wrist isn't broken anymore," She sat back as she reminded him of that little fact.

"You are going to get rusty," He frowned as he leaned forward with hand outstretched. She knew what he was doing and so leaned forward and placed her wrist in his hand to allow him to look it over, "There is a bit of swelling, nothing a little bit of ice can't handle." He let her hand go and both sat back in their chairs. "Adae?"

"Hmn?" She looked towards him as he looked her over. 

"How are you holding up since..." He knew the topic he was changing the subject too was a dangerous one but he was getting her to at least speak of it, even if it was just a tiny bit.

"I'm fine," She told him swiftly. This was not something she wanted to talk about, but he seemed insistent on bringing it up every time they saw each other.

"Adae," He started but she only growled.

"I'm _fine_ , Xavier." She snarled at him. He huffed out a sigh but she stood up, "I really wish you would leave the subject alone."

Before he could speak, however, the sound of something like fabric being torn open captured both of their attention and turning in the direction it had come from, both watched as a sickly green hole opened before their eyes. "What the fuck?" He questioned as Adae looked at him just as confused as he felt. 

"I don't know..." She frowned as she walked towards it cautiously.

 _"Adae! We don't know what it is!"_ He hissed at her as she walked towards it. 

"Couldn't hurt to check it out, could it?" She asked turning her body halfway towards him.

"You don't know that!" He told her as he leaped up and gripped her wrist. 

"Come on, Xav, don't be a spoilsport now! I thought you loved the idea of adventures into the unknown?" 

"I do but something tells me that this could lead us to be in over our heads!" He argued as she pouted. 

"Fine," She yanked her wrist free of his grip, "Stay here and be a pussy! I'm in the mood for an adventure!" And with those words, she leapt into the hole and Xavier swore. 

"Fucking damnit Adae!" Xavier looked around and groaned as he threw his phone onto the table and took off after her, disappearing through the hole after her.

******

Adae groaned as she slowly came too, she had a wicked headache that could rival any form of hangover she had had in the past and it wasn't helped by the fact that she was immediately blinded by a bright light as the door to the room swung open. _"Oh, fuck me!"_ she groaned as she heard the sounds of metal moving as she heard people moving to surround her. 

"Finally awake I see," a harsh feminine voice stated as Adae finally came to.

 _This is not going to end well if she keeps up that attitude._  Adae shook her head trying to clear her vision, which was not helped when the door was slammed shut by another person who entered, the sound itself did not help the pounding in her head either. _If I see Jesse again I will admit that he was right, I just got in way over my head._

"Is this the young woman you told me about, Seeker Cassandra?" Another voice, this one masculine in nature, questioned the first person. 

"This is her, the young woman that that young man was trying to defend," the woman, who Adae could correctly assume to be Cassandra, told the man who had walked in.

 _Oh fuck...Wait? Did she just mention Xavier? Oh, stars above where is he? Is he okay? Xavier, I am so sorry for dragging you along!_ Adae blinked and shook her head to clear her vision and now could see the two people, both of whom she didn't immediately recognize, watching her warily. 

"Apparently she must have just woke up before our arrival," the woman, Cassandra, frowned as she studied Adae who was inwardly bristling at the glare she was on the receiving end of. Adae studied the woman carefully and could openly confirm that the company named Bioware had gotten her physical features perfectly; the attitude, however, was up for debate. "Now, tell us who you are!" Cassandra demanded from Adae as the young woman bit back a snide remark.

 _Don't burn that bridge just yet, Adae, you might need her in the future,_ Adae told herself as she kept her mouth shut. But the challenge was clear in Adae's blue eyes. _If you want my name, make me say it, bitch._

The challenged seemed to work as Cassandra was slowly starting to lose her temper, "Tell us your name or else!" Cassandra snarled.

"Or else what?" Adae replied in a snarky tone, _Screw it I've burned more important bridges, this will just be another one to add to the list._ "I'm not afraid of you." 

"You have no use of magic, _mage_ ," Cassandra snarled at Adae who growled in return, "The Templars present are ensuring that."

 _So I'm a mage...fun..._ "I don't need magic to know that I can knock you flat on your ass," Adae challenged back. Before Cassandra could snap something back, however, a new and unfamiliar voice spoke up.

"Am I in time for the catfight?" The voice held a touch of amusement in it and all eyes turned to see another man walking in.

"Herald!" Cassandra started as the man waved her off. 

"Now, now Cassandra," The man had a grin on his face and Adae was now completely lost in confusion, "None of that formal stuff in front of this rather beautiful young woman."

 _"Oh, YOU'RE just a charmer, now aren't you?"_ Adae muttered as he laughed. 

"Is it working?" He questioned as Adae bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Hate to burst your bubble but it's not, at least not with me."

The man gave her a mock saddened look, before smiling again, "Then I'll just have to try harder!" 

"Good luck with that," Adae shook her head as he walked forward. 

"Herald, please get away from her! We don't know if she's-!"

"She's not, Cassandra," The man spoke sternly as he knelt down to look into Adae's eyes, "My name is Martin Trevelyan, now may I have your name?" he asked politely as she nodded.

"Only because you asked nicely," At that he flashed her a grin, "My name is Adae, Adae Lionswolf." She told him as he cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy. 

"I have never heard a surname like that before," Martian frowned as she sighed. 

"Your not the first to question it either," She told him as he motioned for the shackles around her wrists to be removed. After they were, he helped her to stand and made sure to keep his grip on her as a wave of lightheadedness overwhelmed her, causing the first man who had entered to grip her elbow to help steady her. Nodding her thanks to both of them she felt both release their grips and turned her attention back to Cassandra who spoke. 

"Herald, is this truly a wise idea? She is a mage, she could be possessed!"

"Cassandra, if I treated her any differently then I do the other mages then nothing would ever get done around here! She looks to be perfectly fine to me, but if it makes you feel better I will have one of the Templars watch her," He growled at the relentless woman.

"Uh hello! I'm right here!" Adae frowned as the first man spoke up. 

"I will watch over Lady Adae, personally," The man spoke up as Adae called them something rather unpleasant under her breath but they continued to ignore her, much to her frustration. 

 _Where is Xavier when I need him?_ Adae wondered then it struck her. "Where is Xavier?" 

"Xavier?" Martian questioned before he realized who she was talking about. "Oh, your friend! He is well, don't worry. Though I must say he is rather worried about you," Martain gave her a gentle smile. "If you are able to walk, follow me and I will lead you to him." When she took a few steps to be sure, he nodded and together they left that room with Cassandra and the other man close behind. 


	2. One

"XAVIER!" Adae called out as her best friend looked up from the snow-covered ground and spotted her bolting in his direction. 

"ADAE!" Relief flooded through his veins as he rushed to her and met her in the middle. Taking her in his arms, he all but crushed her in a bear hug and he could hear the tears in her voice as she spoke.

"By the stars and whatever gods exist! Xavier, I was so-!" 

"I know! Believe me, I know," he told her as they pulled away, he placed his hands on either side of her face and felt anger rear at the fact that she had unshed tears in her eyes, "They didn't hurt you did they? Because I swear to god if they did I will..."

"No they didn't, Xav," She stopped him in his tracks before he rested his forehead against hers. The three that had accompanied her watched this exchange and two of the three wondered if they were in a relationship. 

"Good," Xavier pulled away, dropping his hands to her upper arms, checking her over once more, all while barely managing to keep his rage in check, "If they had I don't know how I would explain it to your older brother what happened to you." 

Adae dropped her voice then, _"Xav, I'm a..."_

 _"I know that too,"_ He frowned as he studied her carefully, "And I know you'll be the best damn mage to ever exist." He smiled at her, but then Martian stepped forward. 

"I would hate to ruin this moment, Ser Xavier, but may I have a word with you?" Martian questioned as Xavier tightened his grip on Adae's arms a touch.

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of Adae, I refuse to leave her side at this time!" He claimed as Martian sighed.

Adae saw it then, the question that was on Martian's mind as well as the minds of the other two, and sighed. "Before you ask  I can answer that question: No, we are not lovers," Adae shook her head. 

"Oh?" Martian looked at Adae who nodded to confirm her story.

Xavier frowned as he realized why Martian seemed to be questioning his relationship with Adae, "We have known each other since we were children. She is literally my BEST friend and I see her as a little sister."

"And he's like another older brother to me," Adae explained calmly. What she missed was the look that the Herald, that Martian, gave her, but Xavier didn't and it set him on edge.

"However, while Adae may be a grown woman and has the right to choose for herself who she wants to be her lover, I won't allow just _anyone_ to be with her." He gave the hint of a protective growl and that sent Martian into a defensive mindset. 

 _"Males and their macho-bullshit,"_ Adae muttered under her breath as she watched the two glare fiercely at the other. 

"Agreed," Cassandra spoke from beside her, causing Adae to almost yelp as she finally came to realize that the woman was standing right next to her.  "Come we will leave these two and get you set up with a place to rest."

"Go ahead Adae," Xavier turned from Martian then to meet Adae's eyes, "Once I've learned what the Herald wishes to tell me, I will be along shortly to check up on you, and your wrist," He added on as an afterthought. The first man Adae had seen watched her leave with Cassandra and the look slightly unnerved her.

He spells trouble, best watch myself around him. 

Then she heard him question Xavier as her friend's words finally struck him, "What's wrong with her wrist?" 

Xavier groaned but Adae did not get to hear the rest of the conversation as she followed Cassandra, "What did he mean when he said he would be checking on you and your wrist?" Cassandra questioned a bit more harshly then she had intended. 

"I broke my wrist some months back," Adae informed her as Cassandra looked to her with curiosity, "It was while I was in the middle of practicing with bow and arrows. A loud noise startled me out of concentration and I ended up tripping, falling and stuck my hand out to help stop my fall, only to end up landing heavily and thus I broke my wrist."

"You know how to use bow and arrow?" Cassandra questioned as Adae nodded.

"I also know many forms of hand to hand combat, but I prefer curling up with a good book over fighting any day."

The mention of Adae's favorite past time seemed to open a whole new can of worms as Cassandra's eyes flashed with a thought. "What do you read?"

"Mostly?" Adae thought it over, "Anything really as long as I can get my hands on it, but I'm more infamously known in my family for reading...smutty...books or books with the history of places in them." What Adae did not know was that admitting her guilty pleasure only spurred Cassandra on and gave the woman an idea, but by then Cassandra was fully interested in hearing more about Adae. Once Adae was set up, Cassandra all but fled from the tent, leaving Adae to wonder why the woman had rushed off. Shrugging Adae went to sit outside of her tent to await Xavier who was accompanied by the man who wasn't Martian. Xavier was talking to the man but both stopped as they witnessed Adae sitting there with some little birds either nestled in her lap, on her shoulder or just pecking at the ground finding food. 

"Adae always had a way with animals," Xavier smiled as the man next to him glanced his way.

"What do you mean?" 

Xavier shook his head, "Adae's named is...borrowed?... from a goddess of where we come from."

"What goddess?" The man asked as Xavier looked back towards Adae.

"Adena, the Goddess of Animals, Honor, and War," Xavier watched Adae as she gently brushed the tips of her fingers against the soft feathers of the bird that rested in her lap, "It is said that you will find no greater honor in all the world then what you find in the hearts of animals, even during times of war. Adena was the Goddess many men and women would envoke the name of when a war would come around to not only protect the soldiers heading off to war but also to guard the animals that went with them," What Xavier wasn't telling the man was that the name of the Goddess and Adae's names were made up names from fantasy stories so they held no real meanings outside of Adae's mother have fallen in love with a story the Goddess was featured in and thusly had named her daughter Adae.

"So where does her surname come from?" The man questioned as Xavier frowned.

"To be honest? I cannot be certain," Xavier shook his head, "No one outside of Adae's mother and older brother knows who Adae's father is and neither are willing to speak of him," Xavier watched as Adae spoke softly, almost lovingly, to the birds gathered around her. To Xavier, there was no other form of a perfect sight for him to see anything beyond Adae surrounded by creatures of nature, as it was at this moment she truly looked as if she was a true goddess of nature and only now did he notice that her hair was let down to flow just past her shoulders and he took careful note of how the curls settled upon her shoulders and back so distinctively that he could have sworn he was truly looking upon a goddess and it was then that Adae's older brother's words came back to Xavier.

 _"When you can look upon my sister and see her as not just another object of desire, but as a woman, as the goddess, she is that is when you will be worthy of her. Until then, boy, treat her as if she were your own sister."_ Xavier felt something in his stirring, something that told him he was still unworthy of such a natural beauty and part of him wondered if the man next to him would be a more worthy person for her to be with. 

"Ser Xavier?" The man's voice shook Xavier from his thoughts and he looked towards the man.

"Forgive me, Commander, I was lost in thought for a moment," Xavier told the man who frowned but when Xavier told him what he had been lost in thought about, the man smiled. 

"Protective of his younger sister?" 

"Sort of, Adae is a special woman, but she has a past that she is not willing to speak of, though I do try to get her to speak of it when I can."

"Something tells me she is relentless in not speaking of it." 

"I've gotten her to speak a little bit about it, but even that was after I wore down parts of the stone wall she shields herself behind," Xavier shook his head, "But in the end, only one person, the one her brother would call worthy of her, will be able to break down that wall and get her to speak of everything." Xavier's gaze turned back to Adae who watched the birds fly away, "I love her dearly, but I know I am not worthy of her." The Commander looked from Adae to Xavier and saw the look of hopeless love upon the younger man's face. A love that would not blossom no matter how badly Xavier would want it to, a love that was unknowningly doomed from the very start.


	3. Two

Adae sat fidgeting with her necklace, a necklace that had once been her mother's until her mother had given it to her at the age of thirteen. As she fidgeted Adae was biting her lower lip in thought, never in her life had she felt more uncomfortable then what she did then when the first man she had met a week ago was around. For her sake, the man had introduced himself and was now trying to be less conspicuous when he was around her to "watch" her for any signs of possession, but it wasn't working out the way he had hoped. It wasn't the fact that she could tell when his eyes were upon her, it was the fact of how tense he was when he was around her. _The Commander of the Inquisition's military might,_ she had to remind herself, _is a Templar who is watching me for signs of demonic possession. I must be a special fucking snowflake then as he's not this way towards the other mages._ Adae pulled her legs close to her chest and rested her head on her knees as she wrapped her arms around her shins. She was dead tired due to the fact that she had had a particularly violent nightmare of her ex-step-father and had woken in the middle of the night lost to both a deep cold sweat and lingering fears of seeing the man enter her tent. But when she had finally remembered _where_ she was and finally had remembered that the demon of a man _was_ dead, due in no small part to a drunken truck driver, she had relaxed enough to sit semi-peacefully on her cot but had been unable to get back to sleep. _And I pay the price every damn time that nightmare comes haunting..._ She closed her eyes and was just starting to doze off when the Commander's voice sounded from right next to her. 

"Lady Adae?" His voice caused her to yelp and all but jump out of her skin as she leaped up from where she was sitting. 

"Holy Jesus Christ!" Adae turned to the man who looked worriedly at her as he apologized profusely for frightening her.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you!" He told her as she slowly relaxed. 

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention," she told him as she turned her gaze away from him, "So it's more on me than it is you." She tried to blow off his apology but he was insistent on apologizing to her.

"Still I should have know better than to not alert you to my presence, I am sorry," The Commander apologized again much to Adae's frustration. 

"Fine call it a draw, we both were at fault," She wasn't in the mood to argue with him  _again_ , especially since Xavier wasn't around to calm the rising tension that would come about if she did argue with the man standing before her. The Commander noted this sudden change in body language and tone of voice and wondered what the cause of it was. 

"Lady Adae are you alright?" He questioned but she only snapped at him.

"I'm fine." At those words, he studied her a bit more closely and noted how she seemed to have just the barest hint of sleeplessness hanging around her like a foreboding storm cloud. 

"Are you sure?" He inquired as she finally turned her sharp blue eyes to him. 

"I said I am fine," She prepared to move away when Martian appeared next to her. "Sonofa-!" She yelped as she all but leapt out of her skin at the man's unexpected appearance.

"Sorry," He apologized as she shot a glare in his direction.

"Does anyone around here know the meaning of the word "Warning"?" She asked as Martian tried to give her a smirk. 

"I will keep that in mind for next time," He told her before he finally noticed the Commander. "Ah there you are Cullen, I was just looking for you!" 

"Is there something you need Herald?" The Commander, Cullen, inquired as Martian nodded. 

"War meeting in half an hour," Martian told him before looking to Adae. "Adae I have been wondering something."

"Let me guess, Xavier has been running his mouth again?" Adae questioned as Martian gave a sly smirk with a slight chuckle that seemed to try and coy her into what he was trying to start with her, but it was failing from what Cullen could see. 

"Sort of," Martian started before sighing, "He has made mention of something." 

"Oh?" Adae crossed her arms and raised a brow, but when Martian explained Adae fought back both a smile and a laugh. "Seems I'll have to speak to him about that," She sighed uncrossing her arms. "To answer your question, yes I do know a lot about herbalism, however, unless I have plants that are about the same as what I am used to using, I am basically useless unless you count my skills with a bow."

"Wait... a bow?" Martian was confused and Cullen found himself now more interested in Adae. 

"Haven't held one in a while due to the fact that the idiot was the reason behind my wrist being broken in the first place," Adae frowned at the thought. 

"He was the reason behind your wrist?" Martian wondered now what the man had done to cause it and watched Adae closely.

"Purely accidental, mind you," Adae shrugged, "He was the cause of a loud noise startling me when I was in the middle of concentration," She had to fight off the sudden urge to grip her wrist at the sensation of a sudden pulse of pain in her wrist.

"Sounds like it still hurts," Cullen said quickly as she looked at him, he had noticed the slight twitch in her hand at the mention of her wrist and had spoken to hopefully change the topic.

"Don't get me wrong, it does hurt on extremely cold nights, but I've learned to ignore the pain and have also learned to use it to my advantage when fighting." 

"Advantage?"

"Xavier hasn't told either of you?" She questioned in return as Cullen and Martian both shook their heads. "Huh, that's normally just one of the few of his favorite stories to tell," She shook her head. 

"Few?" Martian questioned as she looked towards him now.

"Long story short?" She questioned as he shrugged. 

"I don't take shit from anyone, to include drunken men," She told them both as they watched her with cautious looks on their faces. "That's one thing he should have warned you about, In order for me to respect someone they must _EARN_ that respect. I don't hand that out freely nor do I  give it to someone just because they demand it, it's either earn my respect or leave me the hell alone." With that, she prepared to turn and leave. 

"What about the Commander and I?" Martian watched as she turned back to the two for the moment. 

"Depends on what you two do while I am here, you can either earn my respect or leave me alone," And just like that, Adae turned and began to walk towards her tent where she set about grabbing an item she had been working on carving. Smiling to herself she sat down on the ground outside of her tent and continued working on it, all while humming a small tune to herself. When she finally looked up from her work, she noticed that the day had passed into early evening and frowned as she also realized that she had missed dinner. Shaking her head she returned to work as she knew that since her nightmare she wasn't likely to get to sleep anytime soon, and, only after lighting a small mage fire near her to give her some light to work with, she began to sing in a low voice, completely missing the fact that a Templar had stopped to both watch and listen to her as she worked. This said Templar was actually, in fact, the Commander, and he was utterly impressed with what she was doing, he could see that she was so lost in concentration that it felt almost like sacrilege to witness this moment. Then her voice grew a shade louder and he cocked his head to the side as she sang in a completely unfamiliar language. He watched her for a while longer before leaving her to work in peace, When he came back around to where she was, he noted that she had fallen asleep sitting up and was leaning against a pole while her mage fire was in its last throes of life. Smiling to himself, Cullen walked over to her and made sure to set her items aside, watched as the fire died completely and carefully lifted her from her position into his arms, then proceeded to carry her into her tent and laying her down on her cot, he took a moment to cover her with her blanket.

He turned and left her sleeping form and walked out of the tent only to be met with Xavier standing not too far away while watching him with arms crossed over his chest, "Never would have pictured you as one to care about how Adae sleeps," Xavier spoke up as Cullen met the man's interesting mossy colored eyes. 

"She is my charge, it is my duty to ensure that she is comfortable." Cullen frowned as Xavier raised a brow. 

"Really Commander? Is that all you see her as?"

"What are you trying to get at?" Cullen asked defensively as Xavier shook his head. 

"You don't see it right now but you will soon enough," Xavier turned and walked away, armor and shield shining in the light of the moons as he walked away, leaving Cullen greatly confused and wondering what he had meant by those lingering words.

******

Adae awoke slowly to a sunny day, but it took her a moment to realize that she was _IN_ her tent and on her cot instead of outside sitting up. _When did I move to be in here?_ She questioned as someone knocked on the wooden pole she had been leaning against last night.

"Morning sleepy," The familiar voice spoke up as she sat up to see Xavier walking in with what she knew, or well it looked like, a mug of coffee and some heavenly smelling food. He smiled as he handed her first the coffee which she drank first, the scalding drink burning her tongue and throat as it went to her stomach, then he took it from her and handed her the food which she happily savored.

Xavier took a drink of the coffee and watched as Adae savored each bite of food, "When did you return?" She questioned before taking another mouthful of food.

"Late last night," He informed her as he smiled, "You know if you would actually sit and eat a proper meal at least twice a day you would be so starved," He told her as she flipped him the finger which in turn caused him to laugh. He took another drink of the coffee

"Not my fault that I spend most of my time bored out of my living mind," She told him before she put the last bite of food into her mouth. Xavier took the empty plate from her and smiled as he gave her the coffee and she downed the last of it. "Oh, gods! I needed that," She muttered as he snorted, "Piss off you know I did," she growled as he smiled innocently in her direction, "Don't even start with that!" She laughed at him. 

"Well It's not MY fault you suggested that I join up with the Inquisition as an extra soldier," He smiled at her as she frowned. 

"No, that was all me, but look at you, Mr. Soldier," She smiled now, "You are thriving! This is literally the happiest I have ever seen you!" She told him as he conceded that point. 

"True, but I also need to point out that I've seen you hanging around the healers and the mages too!" He returned her smile, "You seem to have a knack for healing and a true knack for using your magic!"

"Guess we are both thriving then," She nodded to his point, "Might as well say that we have found our true callings."

"Agreed, though I would never have taken you for a mage," He scratched his cheek before looking back at her. "Well I'm off to take these back to the tavern," he took the empty mug from her, "Then I am going to go report back to the Commander for training, see ya later Adae." He said as he turned and began to walk out. 

"See ya later, Xav," She smiled as she watched the man disappear from her sight and sighed. She knew it was forbidden for her to date the man, but there was nothing wrong with wishing, was there? Closing her eyes, Adae sighed sadly now but prepared for the day ahead like she would any other day, but the moment she stepped outside of her tent she was immediately plowed into by another woman. "Holy!" She cried out as the woman frowned after landing on top of Adae. 

"Shite!" The woman exclaimed as Adae shook her head to look up and the sight that met her was not one she was expecting to see. On top of her sat a very familiar blonde haired, pointy-eared, woman who she knew perfectly well from the game. This woman sitting on her was none other than the infamous prankster herself: Sera.

"Uh..." Just before Adae could say anything a voice called out Sera's name in a rather angry tone. Knowing Sera would be in major trouble if caught, Adae looked into the elf's eyes and nodded to her tent, "Get in there! Don't say anything! I'll cover for you!" Adae hissed as the elf nodded and vanished into Adae's tent as the young woman stood. Brushing herself off real quickly, Adae stood straight and was met by the sight of another woman coming up in a huff. Adae recognized this woman as well but wisely chose to not say anything until she finished her approach. "Good morning, my lady," Adae greeted the woman who studied her now. If the dark hair and sun-kissed skin didn't give her away it was the fact that she was the only one around in a gold ruffled outfit that would have. This was Josephine. 

"Oh, Lady Lionswolf!" Josephine took a moment to know who she was speaking too.

"Is something the matter, mi'lady?" Adae questioned as Josephine frowned. 

"Nothing really to concern yourself over," Josephine started as she looked around, "It's just...Have you seen a blonde haired elven woman by chance?"

"No ma'am, I cannot say I have."

"Ugh, I could have sworn she came this way but thank you anyway," Josephine turned to leave then a thought struck her, "Lady Lionswolf?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Adae tilted her head to the side a touch.

"WOuld you mind having the Commander escort you to my office later? When he's not busy?"

"Of course," Adae nodded as Josephine flashed her a smile before vanishing out of sight. Once Adae knew that Josephine was gone, she walked into her tent and saw Sera sitting on her cot.

"Thanks for covering for me," Sera grinned a sly grin. "Do it again sometime ya?" She asked as Adae thought it over.

"Of course, just not too often. I don't want them to suspect that I could be helping you," Adae nodded to the woman's request. 

"Got it!" Sera smiled, "Don't think I've seen you around much, name's Sera."

"Adae," Adae introduced herself to the prankster.

"You that mage who gave Cassandra the whatfore while she had you imprisoned?"

"That's one way to put it, but yes."

"Nice, not many are willing to do that," Sera smiled as Adae wondered where the woman's sanity had gone. "So you busy? Like right now?"

"No, though I don't think the Commander will appreciate me disappearing from my normal routine."

"Aw General Uptight can shove it," Sera smiled as Adae fought back a chuckle, though she did smile. 

 _There's another thing Bioware did get right, Sera is a spazz. I like her,_  Adae watched the spazz of an elf, "Then no, I'm not busy." Adae told Sera who had a wicked grin now. 

"Then let's go!" Sera gripped Adae's left wrist and all but dragged her out of the tent and back out into the world. 

"Uh...Okay..." Adae was confused but let the smaller woman drag her wherever she planned on taking her. What Adae didn't know was that she was about to have the time of her life and every minute spent with the spazztastic elf was completely worth it.


	4. Three

Adae laughed as she sat down next to Sera in the Tavern, "That was..." Adae giggled helplessly at that moment, "I have never had so much fun in the entirety of my life." 

"Did you _SEE_ Cassandra's face?" Sera snickered as Adae entered another giggling fit. "She was all like "grrr, I'm a big bad seeker not someone to be pranked"!" As the two continued to giggle and talk neither saw Cullen enter the tavern. He was looking for Adae as he had been told that she had not shown up for her lessons, scanning the room he finally spotted her sitting with Sera and frowned as he made his way towards the two women. 

"Sera, Lady Lionswolf," He spoke up once he was right behind the two. 

Sera looked up at him, "Oh frig! You did it!" Sera told Adae who watched her scamper away.

"HEY!" Adae made to join her but Cullen blocked her path. 

"Lady Lionswolf, I must speak with you in private," He motioned towards the door and she frowned but headed outside and followed him to a private area where he rounded on her. "Lady Adae, need I remind you that you are an apostate mage who is just now learning to use her magic properly?"

"No you don't need to remind me, **_Templar_** ," She hissed the last word. She knew a fight could not be avoided this time. "Need I remind _YOU_ that I am not some misbehaving puppy that needs to be constantly watched?" 

"Lady Adae it is for your own good that I watch over you, and it is wiser to not skip out on your lessons," Cullen started as Adae felt her blood begin to boil. She felt her magic rising and knew he could feel it as well, but what he wasn't expecting was for her to clamp down on it.

"Listen here, lapdog!" She snarled as she felt her body heat up while the words clicked in his head at what she had just called him. "I don't need your sorry ass to watch over me! I am NOT a puppy and I sure as hell am _NOT_ some child! I am a full grown woman clearly capable of taking care of myself! So what if I want to have a bit of fun every once in a while? DOn't like it? Boo fucking woo!" She couldn't keep the rage out of her voice and that sparked his next response. 

"Adae, I am watching over you for your own good. You are a very likely candidate for Demonic Possession as any mage is! You have never had a Harrowing and you-!" He watched her draw close and now had a clear look at the rage that she barely kept in check.

" _ **DO NOT**_ tell me what I am and what I am not," She poked his breastplate with her index finger. "You are just a sad little puppy compared to _ME!_ " She snarled almost inhumanly, "I _AM a WOLF_ , you are a just a lapdog! I don't take orders from you or any other lapdog out there! So do not bare your dull fangs at me because I will bare mine and mine are sharper then yours will ever be, pup!" Adae continued to snarl at him now forcing him to back up as she removed her finger from his chest. "Do not think for a moment that I am some blind dog to follow your will because _you will find out just how dangerous I can be_ , magic or no magic," With that Adae turned and stormed off leaving Cullen thoroughly confused and utterly shocked at the antagonizing he had received. As he watched Adae walk away, something in him reared and he strode forward to catch her wrist but the end result of that was his face being backhanded as she whipped around, " _ **DO NOT TOUCH ME AGAIN, TEMPLAR!**_ " Her eyes flashed with rage that was on the cusp of being unleashed. He watched her as she yanked her wrist away and stormed off with barely contained fury. 

"Holy hells bells! What did you say?" Xavier appeared next to Cullen who looked at him and told the younger man everything. Xavier whistled before shaking his head, "Bloody hell, man...You literally have to be the biggest dumbass around!" Xavier frowned, "It's going to take weeks, if not a full month for me to try and find a way to calm her down now. Good job," with that Xavier took off after Adae while calling out her name. 

Cullen stood in his spot for a moment longer. Never had any mage, let alone a woman, dared to speak to him or even strike out at him like what Adae had just done and it completely threw him off. Cullen shook himself then began to walk away from that area, he wasn't about to go find her to apologize, but his conscious was nitpicking at his mind. It was pestering him to both apologize and admit to her that it was wrong of him to speak to her like that; stopping in his tracks Cullen sighed heavily and hung his head for a moment before turning on his heels and began to chase after the two. When he found them he stopped out of their sight as he saw her pacing and ranting. "He _DARED_ to speak to me like that!"

"Adae, please calm down," Xavier spoke softly, "It is not like you to become so upset like this."

"I _CAN'T_ calm down Xavier, that damnable Templar had the fucking **_BALLS_ ** to treat me like I was a little girl!" Adae snarled as Cullen watched the two. 

"Adae," Xavier warned as she looked towards her best friend. 

"What?!" She snarled again.

"Breath for a moment," He instructed her, he saw that she wanted to argue but he added the word "please" and Adae sighed, "Better?" He questioned after she had taken in a few breaths and had exhaled them. 

"Not by much," She admitted as she frowned, "It just pisses me off that he would speak to me like that. I'm not a child, I _KNOW_ the dangers of being a mage I don't need to constantly be fucking reminded of it."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I called him a dumbass?"

"You what?"

"Called him a dumbass!" Xavier grinned as his eyes closed. 

"Hey, moron I don't think that is something to be proud of...You literally just called your superior officer a dumbass and got away with it?"

"I doubt I got away with it," Xavier smiled at her as she shook her head, "Might not see me again for the next week or so once the shock of what you did wears off though."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Adae sighed as she closed her own eyes. "Still pisses me off to be treated like a child."

"Well you don't exactly make it easy on the poor man either," Xavier pointed out as Cullen felt surprised at how Xavier defended him.

"But-!"

"You don't, every man you come across you give them the worst form of hell I have ever seen," Xavier started as he crossed his arms, "I know that it stems from your past with your former step-father, but you can't keep lingering in the past like that Adae. He's dead, its time to let go of your rage and come to terms with the fact that we are in a good place to start a new beginning." Cullen wondered what Xavier meant by that and continued to listen. 

"I know but..." Adae closed her eyes and hung her head, "It's hard to let go of something like that, Xav. My rage is what has kept me alive all this time, to just give it up now is damn near impossible." She told him as he shook his head. 

"No, it's not, you're just making it harder on yourself to let it go."

"Xav..."

"Adae you know that its the truth. I was there, I saw the body just like you, your brother, my parents and your mother did. He's gone, let the rage go."

"It's not as easy as it looks!" Adae snapped as her eyes opened, "Six, Xavier, six whole fucking years have passed since that day and every fucking night its the same damn thing! I have nightmares of him, wake up in a cold sweat, can't get back to sleep and suffer because I can't forget what my nightmares keep reminding me of!"

"Believe me Adae, I know that. How many times in the past did I have to rush to your room to try and calm you down when you would wake up screaming in the dead of night?" He questioned as Cullen frowned. 

 _She has nightmares of her step-father?_ Cullen wondered as he continued to listen to their conversation.

"Too many to count," SHe replied with a frown. "But Xavier, being a mage now and with as bad as my nightmares are, you and I both know its only a matter of time before a demon catches wind of my existence."

"And you'll give that demon the what for," Xavier stated quickly, "Adae, you don't _NEED_ a harrowing to fight off a damn demon and prove yourself," Xavier stood and shook his head, "You don't need to be reminded of the hell you've been through all your life, your a damn strong woman, a crazy ass bitch for backhanding the Commander, I'll give you that, but you don't need to prove yourself to anyone or anything." He walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"How did you know I backhanded him?"

"I saw you do it," Xavier smiled at her, "The look on his face is burned into my memory as well. Personally, I believe he has never had anyone, least of all a woman who is also a mage, speak to or slap him like you did." Xavier pulled his hand away, "Now I need to get back to training before Knight-Captain Rylen comes after my ass, and you have someone who wishes to speak with you." Xavier looked towards Cullen and Adae turned to look in the direction Xavier was and frowned, "Give him a chance," Xavier told her in a whisper as he walked away. 

Cullen waited until Xavier left to attempt to speak but the words seemed caught in his throat. He waited a few moments then finally found his voice as Adae looked away from him with arms crossed under her breasts. "Lady Lionswolf, I... I apologize."

"For what?" Adae asked as she met his eyes, eyes that glowed a strange amber-gold that reminded her of a lion's eyes.

"For my behavior, I was harsh when I should not have been and I said things that were unkind, I am sorry," He told her as he looked away.

"I need to apologize as well," She started as he looked back at her to see that she was now hugging herself, "I should not have let Sera drag me off but I did. The whole situation was my fault and I should not have lost my temper like I did."

"There is no need for you to apologize Lady Adae, I was the one at fault." Cullen wasn't sure why but he wanted to reach out and pull her into his arms but opted instead to place his hands on the pommel of his sword.

"Agree to disagree?" She asked as he nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment. They stood there for a few awkward moments before he offered to guide her back to the Tavern but she shook her head, "I need to go see the Lady ambassador."

"WHy?" Cullen asked wondering what the woman wanted with Adae.

"All I know is that she wishes to speak with me about something," Adae informed him as he frowned. 

"I will take you to her office then," Cullen nodded as he had Adae follow him, but as they walked one thing remained on his mind: Adae had nightmares of her step-father and he wanted to know why but he figured it would be best to wait until she was ready to tell him, if ever.

******

Adae walked cautiously into Josephine's office, "Lady Ambassador?" Adae questioned softly causing the woman to look up at her. 

"Oh! There you are Lady Lionswolf! I wasn't sure you would make it especially after that spat you had with the Commander." Josephine looked Adae over worriedly, "Please sit, I have so many questions!" SHe motioned over to a chair that was nestled against the wall and Adae went to sit down while Josephine stood and walked over to take the chair across from her, well it would have been more like next to her but there was a table between the two chairs so it was across from her.

"You heard of that?" Adae asked as Josephine nodded. 

"I witnesses you slapping him," Josephine admitted with a slight smile, "Are you alright?"

"Better now, we did apologize to each other for letting our tempers get the better of us, though I can't say I am sorry for backhanding him like I did, " Adae told her as she giggled. While the two women talked, Cullen found himself wondering about Adae and decided to approach Xavier who was speaking with another soldier. 

"Xavier, I wish to speak with you for a moment," Cullen said in his commander's voice as both Xavier and the soldier looked in his direction. 

"I'll see you later then Xavier," The soldier said as Xavier nodded before turning to Cullen.

"SOmething the matter, Commander?"

Cullen shook his head, "I was just hoping you could help me with a question I have."

"Let me guess, you want to make it up to Adae for losing your temper with her?" Xavier smiled as Cullen felt his shock show on his face. "The answer to that is simple: Books. Adae is an avid reader so any kind of book, hell even a whole library, would earn you points towards her forgiving you." With that, Xavier walked away leaving Cullen to wonder exactly what _KIND_ of books to get Adae.


	5. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert!
> 
> This chapter is a bit of a large time skip, or well skips I should say. The first half of it is a year into the "Dark future " the Herald witnesses part of while vying for the aid of the mages, the second half will be Martian returning to Haven to tell the story to the others to Include Xavier and Adae.

Adae glanced at Cullen, a year had passed since the Herald had been murdered while at the place known as Redcliffe castle and now almost all of the members of the Inquisition were on the run. Almost all except for Adae, Cullen, several still normal Templars, a small band of mages, a few rogues and several of the Herald's former friends. "Cullen?" She questioned the man who turned his hard amber-gold gaze to her. "It's been a year," She spoke softly to the war-worn man. She studied the battle-scarred man and was trying to gauge for his reaction to her words, "Don't you think that the Herald would have returned to us if he wasn't dead?" She questioned him as he thought over her words. 

"We can't be sure of that, I have faith that he wasn't murdered," Cullen spoke sternly to her question, "He's alive, I know it."

Adae frowned but said nothing more for a moment. It was not her place to question his instincts, especially not when he was her husband, her mate, "Very well my love," She said as he watched her for a moment surprised at how quickly she conceded to him, "I will not question you anymore on the matter, but if I may?" at his nodded she made a suggestion, "I do believe that it is time to send in a small group of maybe three or four people into the Castle to rescue Leliana. If anyone can find him, it would be her." 

Cullen thought over Adae's suggestion, "Your right on that, on that point but who would we send in?" He asked as she frowned. 

"I could easily slip in," She started as he shook his head.

"Adae, you know I won't let you go," Cullen frowned with a spike of fear causing his heart to leap into his throat as she watched him carefully, "Our son needs you as much as I do, maybe even more so."

"I know Cullen, but with my magic, I will be able to get in and get Leliana as well as myself and the other three out undetected," She reminded him as he continued to frown, "I will be fine Cullen and I know you will be able to care for our son while I am away." 

"Alright, just..." He allowed himself a moment of weakness, "Just be careful..." He whispered low as she walked up to him and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her as well and they held each other like that for several moments before pulling away. He watched Adae walked away to gather those she would take with her and with each step she took he felt his heart drop. Yes, she had seen as many battles in this hopeless war as he had if not more, but it still pained him to watch the mother of his child walk away with both knowing that it was very likely she would not come back to him or their son who was only a few months old. _Come back to me, come back to us, Adae..._ He thought as she vanished from sight. 

Adae gathered her three closest friends, one of whom was a rouge while the other two Templars, and soon they set out to rescue the former spymaster from Redcliffe castle. When they got there, they managed to slip in undetected but halfway to where they guessed Leliana to be held they were met with a sight that ADae could swear was a blessing in disguise. "Martain?!" She asked as the man and those he was with turned on their heels to see Adae and her friends watching them. 

"Adae?!" Martian's eyes went wide as he recognized the woman, "Maker's breath! What happened to you?!" He questioned as she shook her head. 

"There is no time to explain Martian," Adae stated as she walked forward, "Cullen will be glad to know that you are alive, but there isn't much time, I and those who are following me came to get Leliana and from where you are going with the others," She nodded to those she recognized as Cassandra, Sera and only one other who she had not openly talked to all the time, "You are on your way that way as well." 

"Yes," Martian nodded as Adae looked to the Templars and nodded as they charged forward to clear the path with the rogue dropping a stealth bomb and vanishing to go ensure the path ahead of the Templars was clear and mark the way. "Adae what has happened?" 

"Too much to fully explain without Leliana's help," Adae waved in the direction the sounds of fighting was coming from, "Let's go and once Leliana is safe more can be told." With that Martian led her and the others towards the fighting and soon Leliana was both located and rescued. With Leliana safe, she and Adae, as well as the others, filled Martian and his dark-skinned friend in on everything. 

"Don't you and Cullen have a child now?" Leliana asked of Adae who nodded. 

"And he's every bit his father's son as you would expect him to be," Adae smiled warmly at the thought of her little boy. Martian could understand where the two were coming from, a lot had happened since his disappearance. Soon they headed to take care of the person who was the cause of this and as the man next to Martian commented on how long he would need to ensure their way back, Adae spoke up, "Martian, before you go back to the past, promise me something."

"Anything Adae," Martian fought back tears as she motioned for her friends to go help the others as Leliana watched the two exchange words.

"Promise me that no matter what you will try your damnedest to ensure that this future doesn't come to pass," Adae watched as he nodded, "Also tell my past self that "Fate is a fickle mistress"," At his confusion she flashed a simple smile, "Don't worry I will know what it means."

"I will," Martain watched as Adae turned and nodded to Leliana as she prepared her magic. 

"Until the end Leliana."

"Until the end, Adae," Leliana prepared her bow and kept her eyes on the doors that their friends had vanished beyond. Martian watched the two as the doors were slammed open but he wouldn't get to see their death as he and his friend leapt through the time warp to return to their proper time.

**_**Back to the present**_ **

Adae sat in Haven reading the book Cullen had gotten her as an "apology gift". It was a thoughtful gesture on his part and though she knew who had given the man the idea, she knew the selection of the book had been all Cullen's doing. Smiling to herself she did not hear someone come walking up to her until the person spoke, "Lady Adae Lionswolf?" Adae looked up to see a scout frowning and she nodded for him to continue, "The Herald has returned from Redcliffe Castle and has requested your presence in the Chantry." Adae felt her brows come together in confusion, but she closed the book, threw it onto her cot and followed the scout to the building she could now rightly assume was the Chantry. Once she was inside, Cullen's voice reached her ears as he was the first to spot her. 

"Adae?" He watched her walk up and she frowned. 

"I'm just as confused as you are," She told him in response to an unasked question. Thankfully Martian was not far behind as he suddenly appeared beside her, his voice startling her for the umpteenth time. 

"Sorry," He apologized quickly as he looked everyone over. "Glad you're all here," He stated quickly then he launched into the story once everyone was gathered in the room. 

Adae and Cullen shared a look, both wondering what could have brought them together to be married and have a child, as neither were interested in the other (well Adae was slowly becoming interested in Cullen, Cullen himself was starting to have the inkling of the sensation of love for the young woman but neither would say it to the other). Thankfully neither would have to speak as it was Leliana who spoke up now, "We should look into the things you saw in this "dark future"," She frowned as all eyes turned to her. "The assassination of Empress Celene! A demon army!" Leliana could only try to imagine the horrors of what that world had looked like but it just wouldn't come to her. 

"That would not be the kind of world I would want to live in, Married with a child or not," Adae spoke up quickly. If anything Adae could venture to guess what the cause of her and Cullen coming together in that type of future would be: Xavier's death. 

"Also Adae," Martian started up as everyone present looked back to him, "Your future self told me to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" Adae asked as she felt a sense of dread creep along the strings of her heart.

"That "Fate is a fickle mistress"," Martian frowned until her face drained of color. "Adae?"

"She...I..." Adae knew exactly what those words meant, and they froze her very soul. 

Cullen came up to her at that moment, "Lady Adae, are you alright?"

Adae took a moment before swiftly answering him, "Fine. I'm fine." She lied to him as she shook herself mentally. Those words could confirm her worst fear indeed, Xavier's death was coming, how soon though was still to be seen. 

"Adae," Martian frowned but she shook her head. 

"It's nothing Herald," She lied again, "Just some words to remind me to speak to Xavier about something." With that, Adae left the room in a hurry and once she stepped outside she found herself bolting through Haven to find her best friend. "XAVIER!" She called out as the man looked at her with brows furrowing.

"Adae?" He questioned as she let fear flash in her eyes. 

"I need to speak with you, privately." He saw the flash of fear and quickly followed her to a more private area and told him what Martian had told her and the others, but she left out the details of what her future self had said. 

"Let us pray that future doesn't come to pass," He shook his head and began to walk away. 

"Xav..."

"Don't Adae, I don't care," he told her a bit more harshly then he had ever spoken to her before.

"But..."

"No Adae," With that Xavier walked away leaving Adae to wonder what had caused the sudden shift in his attitude. 

 _Xavier..._  Adae closed her eyes and dropped her head. She had started to notice that he was starting to push her away, and was doing it even more now that she and Cullen had apologized to each other over a month ago (which had resulted in her spending a more time with the Commander as she came to learn more about Thedas and its cultures). She had also noticed that while Xavier treated the Commander with respect while on duty, he also made it a point to go out of his way to plainly ignore Cullen and had begun to avoid her as much as possible. _Xavier...what is going on with you?_ She wondered as she watched him disappear from sight. 

"Adae?" Cullen's voice sounded from her right and she looked over at the man walking up. "What happened? Where is Xavier?"

"I spoke with him but...He just... I don't understand what is going on with him..." Adae dropped her gaze, now wondering if it was her fault that Xavier was going completely out of his way to avoid her.

Cullen too had noted Xavier's sudden shift in attitude towards Adae and it drew his suspicions that something more was going on with the younger man then what he was letting on. "Are you alright, though? You did leave the Chantry in a hurry."

"I think I will be after a while...at least...I hope I will be..." She told him softly as he finished his approach. Cullen placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked towards him, "I don't understand what has gotten into him...Xavier...was like this before... this change in him..." She looked in the direction Xavier had gone, _"It frightens me, Cullen..."_ She whispered that last part and he squeezed her shoulder gently. Cullen looked in the direction Adae was looking and frowned as he felt it then. It was just a trace but he knew exactly what had gotten into Xavier, or more like what Xavier had become. But for Adae's sake, Cullen would say nothing about it at this time


	6. Five

Adae walked calmly around Haven as dawn began her approach. Everything was quiet, at least at this moment it was and she was rolling in it. The hours of early dawn and the beginnings of the evening were always her favorite times. Early dawn was the time just before everyone began to wake up for the day which meant that the birds had no competition for their natural music, while the beginnings of the evening held that almost mystical calm too it that spoke of the coming quite as formerly rowdy children and sleepy adults began to settle in for the night. It was those hours that spoke most to her restless soul and gave her some semblance of being at peace, well outside of being in a library of course. Being in a library would always be her first and unchallenged love when it came to her restless soul as it was a Library where she felt more herself. Books did not judge a person because of their past or how they looked or even on their sexual preference, no, books were filled with worlds that the mind could escape too when reality was becoming too much, where a restless or uneasy soul could easily get lost in the way an adventure was woven. As Adae lost herself to thoughts of the hours of dawn and evening, as well as the sensation of pining for a library (as sadly that was one thing Haven seemed to be desperately lacking in the department of), she was not paying attention to where she was going and ran smack right into none other than the Commander. "Shit!" She yelped out but she felt his hand reach out and grab her to pull her close. 

"Adae!" Cullen's voice reached her ears and she looked up to meet worried amber-gold eyes, "Are you alright?" He questioned as his eyes met her blue ones.

"I'm fine, but Commander..." She let her words trail off and she watched as it clicked in his mind why.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized swiftly as he finally realized that he was literally hugging her to him, heat was rising in his cheeks as a blush bloomed not so subtly across his face.

"It's fine," She told him as he released her, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so the fault is on me." She explained as she looked away from him, both were now looking in opposite directions as they blushed fiercely for a couple of minutes. When Cullen recovered from the moment of awkwardness, he cleared his throat and looked towards Adae.

"If I may," He started as she turned her gaze to him, "What are you doing awake so early?" He questioned as she thought over the question swiftly.

"Which answer do you want? I have three just for that question alone."

"Three?" He seemed a little shocked at the idea that she could ever anticipate such a question but the soft smile she had told him that she had been asked a question like it many times in the past. 

"I could say one of three things: It was a bad dream or it was a bad feeling or even that I'm used to be up this early, so take your pick." 

"What do you mean that you are used to being up this early?" He decided to ask as she sighed.

"Long story short?" She questioned as he shrugged, "Where I come from we have places known as Colleges or depending on how studious a person is, Universities. I was a college student."

"You had Colleges?"

"Not like what you would find here, the Colleges where I am from are heavily dependent on the students who go there," She started as he absorbed this information. "Where I am from everyone spends most of their lives in three different "schools" with Colleges come after those years are completed," She frowned and he wondered what the cause of that was but motioned for her to continue. "We have what we call Elementary, then Middle, then High school. Each for a different age range."

"Really?" Cullen could not begin to fathom what those were like.

"Yes, Elementary school is from the age range of four years old up eleven or twelve, sometimes thirteen depending on the person; Middle school is between the ages of thirteen to roughly sixteen; which leave High school to range from sixteen to eighteen or nineteen, again dependent on the person." 

"That sounds..."

"Like hell," She told him straight up. 

"You've been through that?" He asked and she nodded to confirm it.

"Everyone goes, no one is excluded unless they are what we called "homeschooled", but that's a whole different topic that I know nothing about," Adae shook her head. "Anyway, I am what is considered a "high school drop out" meaning that I did not complete my full eighteen years of schooling," She told him as he wondered what could have possibly made her do such a thing as "drop out".

"What was the cause of that?"

"Honestly? I grew tired of the same damn shit being taught over and over with no new information being put in. That and I saw no point in eighteen years of my life being wasted on repetitive information, so I "dropped out"," She snorted as she looked away from him to cross her arms, "I can't stand being told the same thing over and over while all it is, is worded differently."

"These "colleges" where you come from sound like they require the completed years of these other "schools"," Cullen frowned as she sighed. 

"They do but that is dependent on the College," Adae looked back towards him, "Where I was going to College, as long as I had proof that I found another way to complete my education before entering, they would allow me in. If I couldn't they would offer classes to help "catch me up" and then, they would accept me in."

"That sounds like a good way to do things," Cullen thought that over.

"It was. It was also why that college came highly recommended by my mother's family friends," Adae couldn't help the smile then, "The bonus part for me was the fact that the College supported an archery team."

"So you signed up immediately I take it," Cullen could see her doing that.

"You betcha, was one of their best too, until the incident with Xavier happened," She smiled knowing that Xavier was around.

"You still haven't forgiven me for that?!" Xavier called as Cullen bit back a chuckle.

"I forgave you for that the day it happened!" Adae called out as Xavier appeared with a huge grin on his face. 

"I know, I just love giving you shit for it," he flashed her a smile before disappearing again.

"Yes you do, just as much as I love giving you shit about it," Adae shook her head as Cullen smiled, "Though the archery trainer wasn't too pleased. I think that is the only time I have ever seen Xavier come so close to pissing himself." Adae frowned at the memory.

"What did you study while in College?" Cullen quickly changed the subject upon noting the twitch in her hand at the mention of the incident.

"I was to be an herbologist," At Cullen's questioning look she smiled, "An herbologist is a person who studies Herbs, spices and the effects they have upon animals and the human body." She told him as he nodded to that. "Well, I was that outside of being an archer or spending all my free time in the library the college had."

"Xavier made mention of how you two came here from a library," By now it was well known among the Herald and the Inner Circle that Adae and Xavier hailed from another world entirely.

"Yes, though I am still trying to figure out how in the hell a green colored rift could have torn open in the Library but hey, stranger things have been known to happen in my world." She frowned as she uncrossed her arms. 

"Xavier also said that you were the first one to go through it, with him following after you to ensure your safety," Cullen frowned now as she reached up to rub the back of her neck sheepishly. 

"Yeah...about that..." Adae dare not meet Cullen's disapproving gaze now. "Probably wasn't the smartest idea I have ever had...but well worth it." She tried to cover but when she looked over at him, she could clearly the disappointment in his gaze and looking away she laughed nervously. "Okay probably wasn't worth the fact that I had my ass handed to me by a damn demon, but still worth the risk of coming here." 

"Adae," Cullen started as she glanced back at him to see that his arms were crossed.

"What?!" She refused to look at him now if this man was known for anything it was his lectures and she was pretty sure he was preparing one now, but before he had the chance his second-in-command came walking up. Cullen frowned as he listened to the report but then turned to Adae. 

"We will finish this discussion at another time," Cullen told her as his second looked at her confused, Cullen walked away to gather a few soldiers to take with him, leaving both standing there and the man looked at her.

"Do I want to know?"

Adae turned her gaze to him, "He was about to lecture me."

"So I came in at the perfect time,"

"So you did, saved my ass this time." She smiled as the man nodded.

"You know I don't think we've been properly introduced," He frowned as she watched him for a moment, "I am Knight-Captain Rylen." He saluted her and she frowned.

"Adae Lionswolf, but you may call me Adae," She told him as he smiled again.

"SO you are the one who gave the Commander a new respect for mages and women," Rylen smiled as she nodded. 

"Can't say I'm sorry about it either," Adae nodded as he chuckled. 

"Good for you," Rylen smiled before offering his arm to her, "Now if it would please you, mi'lady, I could walk you back to your tent?" He questioned as she nodded and took his arm, but halfway to her tent Xavier ambushed them and with sword drawn he struck out at Adae. Thankfully Rylen was quicker and, shoving Adae behind him while drawing his own blade, he blocked the incoming attack while calling out for back up. Adae watched as several Templars melted from the shadows but before she could respond to what Xavier was snapping towards Rylen, Xavier became something before her very eyes, something that would become the reason she would fight sleep for the next few months.

******

Adae watched the festivities but did not participate in them, instead, she hung back in the shadows as if she were a vampire afraid of both the light of the moons and the bright campfires that burned while people drank, ate, and were all around merry. She looked away with a sorrowful gaze and slowly made her way from that area. She could not celebrate, not after seeing with her own eyes that Xavier had openly let himself become possessed by a demon, which Rylen had stated had been a desire demon. Finding a secluded spot away from the revelers, Adae sat on a wooden crate and thought on how this situation had come to be, or well, she was until Cullen's voice reached her ears. "Adae?" He was speaking softly and she looked towards him. 

"Hey," She barely managed with voice cracking as she looked away again. 

"How are you feeling?" He questioned as she shook her head.

"I still can't believe what happened..." She closed her eyes for a moment trying to fight back the sudden swelling of tears, "I knew Xavier all my life. Never once had I ever given any thought to the fact that the whole reason he was acting so strange was because he was..." She couldn't seem to fight the tears that were welling up in her eyes, but then, as Cullen sat on a crate next to her, she felt a single tear slip from the corner of her left eye and felt Cullen brush it away which caused her to look at him.

"Had I know that he should have been the one to be watched for possession, this would never have happened," Cullen told her softly. He hated to see a woman cry and Adae was no exception to that, the fact that she was crying because of a choice that Xavier had made honestly pissed Cullen off. _She doesn't deserve this pain he put her through because of his choices._

"I just don't understand the reason why he would allow himself to be possessed or even why he thought it would be okay for him to allow it..." Adae was now mentally tearing herself apart as she looked away from the man and closed her eyes as tears flowed freely.  _Maybe it was my fault, it seems everything tends to be my fault in some way or another..._ She felt trapped in her own skin, no, she felt imprisoned within both her body and mind. She was now clawing at the walls of her mind, wanting-no _begging, demanding-_ to be freed from the prison she was finally realizing it was becoming. She could not even bring herself to look at Cullen as the man wrapped her in a one-armed hug as if he could sense the turmoil that was happening within her. 

 _I should have been here to protect her from such a sight,_ Cullen watched as she buried her head against his fur covered shoulder and found his jaws clenching as she sobbed. He knew it was not his fault Xavier had become an abomination, that was all on Xavier, but he did blame himself for not keeping a closer eye on the former man, for not even suspecting that Xavier was the real danger, not Adae. _I let the Templar mindset affect my thoughts and let myself believe that Adae was the candidate for possession._ Cullen rested his chin on her head and let her cry for as long as she needed while making a silent oath to both himself and to her, to never allow her to come to any harm or see another sight like what she had witnessed while he had been gone. _Forgive me for not being there when you needed me..._ He closed his eyes and felt rage rise but squashed it down. He had come to find her with the intention of lecturing her from what she had admitted early, but Rylen had stopped him and told him everything that had happened and now Cullen found himself comforting the woman who needed someone to just be there for her. 


	7. Six

Adae stood at the temporary encampment watched as Cullen, Cassandra, and Josephine left to search for the Herald. As soon as they were gone, Adae turned, walked to the opposite end of the encampment and managed to slip away to go sit out of sight. She knew that Martian would be okay, she knew it would take more than an army of corrupted Templars to put that man down but as she sat down on a log she couldn't help but look skyward with sorrow. Xavier was still on her mind and would be for a long time coming as she just couldn't understand why he had allowed himself to be possessed. "Are you well child?" An unfamiliar voice questioned as Adae looked over to see an older woman walking up to her. This woman was not someone she had seen in Haven but Adae couldn't be bothered to think much about it at that moment as she sighed and looked away from her.

"I wish I could say that I am, but I'm not..."

"would you like to talk about it?" The woman asked as Adae sighed again.

"I doubt it will help."

"You never know, it might." Adae didn't look at the woman but told her exactly what was on her mind and the woman thought it over, "Maybe the Maker has a special plan for you? Maybe this, Xavier, you speak of was not meant to be at your side for much longer, and so, had served his part by being your friend until he was no longer needed?" She questioned as Adae finally turned back to the woman who she could now see more clearly. This woman had long flowing almost platinum colored blonde hair and violet eyes that Adae had yet to see from anyone in the Inquisition, yet still, Adae did not question who this strange (yet somehow almost familiar) woman was even despite the fact that she wore clothing different from those in the Inquisition or of the Chantry. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name?" Adae question now confused as the woman nodded, "My name is Adae Lionswolf, Ma'am," Adae told her as she smiled.

"A unique name," The woman studied Adae for several moments, "That fits a young woman who is certainly unique in her own way," Adae frowned then.

"There is nothing unique about me," Adae tried to correct her, to tell her that there was nothing special about herself that she knew of, but before she could get the rest of the words out, Cullen's voice called out her name and Adae turned her gaze to the man as he walked up.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked as she returned her gaze to the woman only to discover that she was gone. 

"She's gone?" Adae wondered as she walked forward to look at the snow where the woman had once been standing. There was no trace of her, not even a footprint or dent in the snow to signal that she had been there. Who was that woman? Adae wondered as she let her eyes trail up from where she was standing to see the woman watching from the distance. 

"Who's gone?" Cullen walked over to Adae, who turned her gaze back to him as he asked his question, but as he looked in the direction Adae had been he saw no one and Adae too noticed that the woman had vanished once more. 

"What the hell?" Adae was now believing that the combination lack of sleep and the bat-shit crazy day she had made it very possible that she was in some way, shape or form, going insane. 

Cullen looked towards her worriedly as she tried her best to explain about the odd woman she had been talking to, but she gave up and he shook his head, "Come on, let's get you back to camp before you catch a cold," He took her arms into his hands and turned her around to gently push her back to camp. He found it slightly odd that she did not fight him, but also took it as a sign that her sleepless nights were most likely finally catching up to her and, after giving her some tea that he had managed to slip a bit of sleeping draught in after leading her to his tent, he covered her up with the blanket she always kept with her as she passed out on the cot he had made sure to have set up for her just in case. Leaving her curled up, he motioned for two soldiers to watch the entrance to the tent so she could sleep peacefully, and for once since this whole adventure had started that is exactly what she did. She slept peacefully.

 ******

A couple of days later found the Inquisition settling into their new base of operations, their new home, a place, _a fortress_ , as old as the veil itself if not older. A fortress that Cullen was intent on making as impenetrable as possible. The name of this fortress? Skyhold. And, of course being the slightly directionally challenged woman that she was when in a new place, Adae was for sure lost within the hour, or at least that is what Martian believed her to be as he approached Cullen about three hours into being there. "Commander," He spoke up as the blonde looked up from his work, "Have you seen Adae?"

"I'm afraid not, Inquisitor. The last time I saw her she was headed in that direction," Cullen waved towards the direction that would lead Martian to the future home of the Inquisition's future library, as well as serve as Leliana's and Solas's areas, "Otherwise I have not seen her," Cullen frowned as he now realized that it was odd to not have heard from Adae in almost three to four hours. "If I may Inquisitor, I would like to accompany you in your search for her."

"Of course, having two people searching for her is probably a smarter idea anyway," Martian nodded as both he and Cullen went in search of the young woman, but when they finally found her, they noted that their fears were unfounded as she was in the middle of a discussion with an archivist and another person. 

"What is she doing with Dorian and the Archivist?" Martian looked to Cullen who could only shrug before they walked up to the three to hear the conversation. 

"...Where I come from the Library was huge, certainly as old as the town surrounding it if not older by several decades at the least," Adae told the two who were listening to her story. 

"I take you love libraries?" Dorian, the man who Adae had decided was no threat to her, asked as she smiled.

"Not just the libraries, it the smell of the books, old and new alike, as well as the calm that can be experienced in the libraries that calls to me," Adae informed him as the Archivist spoke up now. 

"Then maybe you would be willing to help me ensure that the books are kept in the best conditions possible?" That question had Adae's eyes lighting up like beacons and a tone of excitement could be heard as she felt her heart and soul leap at the idea.

"I wouldn't just be willing! I would absolutely _LOVE_ to!" Adae managed to not squeak out as the Archivist smiled. 

"Well I guess we know where you will be found from now on, Adae," Martian spoke up with a smile as the three turned to see both Cullen and him walking up. 

"Yes you do," She smiled in response and for a reason unknown to Cullen, he felt himself slightly bristle at the smile she shared with the Inquisitor, "And if I'm not in here, I will most likely be down in the future garden or down in the kitchen."

"Wait..." Martian seemed confused now, "Since when do you cook?"

Adae raised a brow, "Really?" She frowned as her arms crossed, "Lord Inquisitor Trevelyan, I will have you know that I am one of _THE_ best cooks out there." 

"I have never seen you once make anything!" He tried to defend as she gave him a gaze that had Cullen, as well as Dorian and the Archivist, biting back laughter. "Stop giving me that look! You're scaring me!" Never in his life had Martian felt like a scolded child then what he did right now, hell he had never felt more afraid for his life either. By now the other three present were barely hanging on but all three lost it at what Adae said next.

"Good, you need to be scared sometimes."

"I hate all of you," Martian frowned as both he and Adae looked towards the three who laughing like maniacs, "I hate you too," Martian pouted in Adae's direction as she smiled sweetly.

"No you don't, you adore me," She laughed as Martian shook his head.

_Yes, I do, and if it were up to me I would ask you to be mine..._

"What?" Adae asked quickly as Cullen and the others recovered swiftly due to what Martian had actually said out loud.

"I..!" Martian felt his thoughts derail, but he decided to say fuck and repeated what he said. He watched as Adae shook her head and she began to back.

"I...I can't...It...we..." Adae shook her head and spoke once more, this time with a frightened tone, "I can't... not with you, Inquisitor!" She told him before fleeing as quickly as humanly possible with heart frozen it its beats. 


	8. Seven

For an entire week, Adae could not be found. Well, couldn't be found by anyone who wasn't Sera, Leliana, or Cassandra, who was now sitting with the young woman trying to get her to calm down. "Breath, Adae," Cassandra knew very well that if a mage's mind was put into enough of a frightened state, their powers were likely to become unstable and Adae, at this very moment, was on the verge of becoming very unstable. Cassandra knew that Cullen and the others were scouring all of Skyhold for her, but it seemed to the older woman tha Adae had found the perfect hiding spot.

Despite Cassandra's best efforts, Adae remained curled around herself, head resting on her knees and the woman frowned. "He is such a fool!" Cassandra growled as the one named Leliana, a red-haired woman, came walking up. 

"The Inquisitor has left for the Fallow Mire," She informed both though only Cassandra responded.

"And Adae remains the same way she has been since he opened his mouth," Cassandra looked to Adae who let out a soft whimper as the moment Martian had said what he had replayed over and over in her mind, along with a few other not so pleasant memories.

Leliana watched Adae sadly for a few moments before a thought struck her, "Cassandra? Would you be so kind as of too retrieve the Commander?" Cassandra looked at the woman who only motioned to Adae and then the same thought struck her as it had struck Leliana. 

"Of course," Cassandra nodded as she left the area, leaving Leliana to walk up to and kneel down next to the curled up mage. When Cassandra returned, Cullen was right on her heels, thoroughly confused as of too what Leliana wanted from him.

"Leliana, I am very busy, what do you-," Then his eyes landed on Adae and he felt his heart stop as he recognized the signs of a mage about to become unstable, "Adae!" He wanted to rush up to her but he fought that off as he approached her cautiously. The minute he was next to her, he knelt down and touched her shoulder, but that resulted in Adae flinching away. 

"See what you can do for her, Commander," Leliana told him as he looked towards her, "She needs you," As she said that, Leliana stood and ushered both herself and Cassandra away from the area as Cullen looked Adae over. 

Frowning, Cullen removed his sword from his belt, set it down on the ground as he sat down, then he gently pulled Adae into his lap. He said her name softly as he held her and as he held her and as he did this, results were painstakingly slowly coming around. When she finally came out of the fear-filled stupor she had been in for the past week, she realized that she was on Cullen's lap and was being held close by him, "There you are," He whispered quietly as she lifted her gaze to meet his eyes.

"How did you find me?" She asked confused as he smiled softly.

"Cassandra and Leliana," He replied, he watched some of her hair fall into her face and wanted to badly brush it out of her face but did not, "Shortly after the Inquisitor left, Cassandra came for me and brought me here. Are you alright?"

"Better now...I think..."

 _Which means that she is not,_ Cullen thought as he continued to hold her. As he held her, he noted that they were in a room that seemed to be untouched and a thought came to him as he studied almost every inch of the area around them. It was the perfect size for a cozy bedroom as it was just large enough for a nice sized bed, possibly a small desk, a bookshelf, wardrobe and a few other things that he figured she would need. _And it is not too far from my quarters so if I am needed by her I can easily make it within a few strides to protect her from any possible danger._ He thought to himself as he looked towards her to see that she was relaxing into his embrace. It would be several more moments at the most before Adae dared to test the strength of her legs but even as she stood she felt the room spin for a second, at least it did until Cullen’s arms wrapped securely around her torso as he held her upright. She found herself clinging to him as she closed her eyes, “Are you alright?” Cullen questioned as she finally pulled away. 

“I think so now, just...I was just a bit dizzy for a moment,” She could tell that lying to him about something like that would most likely make him worry even more about her then what he had already been. She gave it a few moments before she dared to take a step towards the door with him right beside her in case she collapsed. As they made their way out of that room, she was swift to separate herself from him and went straight to the future library and he returned to his duties, though it was rather reluctantly on his part. When Cullen went to check up on her some hours later, he came to discover that she was looking at a pile of books and writing down the titles of them on a piece of parchment for the Archivist to sort through later. She was doing that all while muttering to herself about whatever it was that she was muttering about, and as he walked up to her he couldn't help but smile as she finished writing down the title of the book in her hand. 

"Mind if I interrupt you for a moment?" He questioned her as she looked over at him, before looking back towards the pile of books she was sorting through. 

"Not like I could stop you," She started as she reached for another book and, flipping its cover open, she wrote its title down. From what Cullen could see these were all new books and Adae was in charge of cataloging them. 

"True," He nodded to her point of not being able to stop him from bothering her, "I was just wondering something: Have you eaten yet today?" He watched her as she stopped mid-reach for another book, and he noticed that she actually had to think on that for a moment. 

"That is... a rather good question," She turned her sapphire gaze to him. "To be honest I can't remember if I have or not, at least not since a week ago?" She questioned herself as she returned her gaze back to the book she had been reaching for. She quickly reached for it and continued in her pattern of reaching for a book, opening its cover, reading and writing down the title, then repeated the process.

Or well she did until Cullen reached out and gripped her wrist gently, "I think you've worked enough for the day," He started as she looked to him. 

"But-!" She tried but he only shook his head. 

"You need to eat something, Adae."

"But the-!"

"Go already!" The Archivist called out as she frowned in the man's direction, "Take a break woman! Maker knows you've been working harder than a bronto!" At that, she couldn't argue and huffed as she felt Cullen release her wrist as she finally set the quill she had been holding down. 

"Fine," She said as she stood up. She could tell that she wasn't going to win this battle with both the Commander and the Archivist against her in this matter, so consequently, she followed Cullen out of the Library to get something to eat and tell him more about herself.

******

About a week or two later, Martian and his companions returned to a Skyhold that was almost fully furnished and had its wall completely built back up. Martian looked around at the place and smiled inwardly, _It's home away from home for sure,_  He thought as he looked around, from where he was standing he could see Cullen barking at the newest batch of recruits, could see Cassandra venting out her frustrations against a training dummy (which frightened him a touch), Saw Bull and the one known as Krem practicing with each other, could hear Solas and a woman known only to him as Vivienne hashing it out with their words, but it was the sight of Adae walking over to Cullen with a book in hand that made him wonder what the two were up to. He saw her speak with the Commander, who took the book from her and nodded his thanks before she gave him a smile and left him to head back to the Library that had officially become her favorite haunt outside of the garden. As Martian watched Cullen, he took note of the way Cullen was watching her with a slight smile on his face and it hit him like a ton of bricks, Cullen was falling head over heels for the young woman and now Martian smiled as he realized why Adae refused him. _Is it possible that she is falling for the Commander as well?_ Martian thought as he rubbed his chin in thought. Deciding to see if it was possible, he smiled as he decided to rope the only other person he knew to be a gossip into his plan and so went seeking out the man who he was sure was in the library. Climbing the stairs he saw the person he was hoping to jump in on the idea scrutinizing the books in the library. _What is Dorian doing?_

"You have remarkably little here on early Tevinter history," Dorian was frowning as Martian came walking up to the man, "All these "gifts" to the Inquisition, and the best they can do is the Malefica Imperio? Trite propaganda!" Martian was having a hard time not laughing at how Dorian was scrutinizing the books so fiercely, "But if you want twenty volumes on whether or Divine Galatea took a shit on Sunday, this is evidently the place to find it." He huffed as Martian smiled. 

"I see," Martian started as Dorian looked to him, "My library isn't up to your exacting standards?" 

"It's alarmingly chaotic!" Dorian frowned, "I found a copy of the Aureballian in what seemed to be the Antivan Classics section."

"How scandalous, someone alert the Magisterium." Martian shook his head, they spoke a little bit more but then he finally asked his question, "Dorian?"

"Yes?" Dorian asked as he continued to scan the books.

"I need your help with something, something that involves the Commander and Adae."

"Oh?" The mention of Adae caught Dorian's attention. He had been there when Martian had failed badly at asking Adae to be his girlfriend so for Martian to wonder about her had him curious. Martian told him of how Cullen had been looking at Adae (while comparing it to a puppy who was watching their owner for a bone), and Dorian smiled. "Now that I can help with," Dorian was going to love this, "Give me some time then I will tell you what light see she sees our dear Commander in." With a nod, Martian walked away and Dorian set off to find Adae on the other side of the area putting away some new books. "Adae?"

"Yes?" She questioned in return, never turning her gaze away from the books she was being so meticulous about. 

"I want to talk about someone," He had learned a day ago that it was best to be straight to the point with her when she was working, so he would be blunt.

"And I can help with that how?" 

"Well, it has to do with a certain..." Dorian paused pretending to be at a loss for words, "Well a certain Commander."

Adae did not turn away from what she was doing still, "And what about Cullen?" She asked as she opened a book and scanned the first few pages before putting it in its new home. 

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about him?"

"What is there to say? He's a good man," She told him.

"Oh come, dear woman, you cannot tell me that you don't think he's more than just a good man?" Dorian frowned as she sighed and dropped her head. 

"What do you want me to say, Dorian? That he's possibly the sexiest man alive?" Adae asked finally turning her gaze to him as Dorian gave a smirk. "Oh for the love of-!" She grumbled as she turned fully to him, neither noticing that the man they were speaking of had just finished climbing the stairs and was speaking with the Archivist who motioned for both himself and Cullen to move close to hear the conversation these two were having. "What in all of the world has compelled you to ask me about him?"

"I'm just curious!" Dorian could act that much was true.

"If it will get you to drop the matter: I think the Commander is a good man, well worthy of the respect that his soldiers give him and he's been a good friend to me since..." Dorian step forward as she looked away and placed his hand on her shoulder. "...Cullen is a good man and I am glad to know him."

"I'm sorry, I know that Xavier's death still bothers you."

"It does, but I would rather not dwell on it. He...made his choices and I've made mine." Adae looked towards Dorian as he quickly changed the subject back to Cullen.

"Do you know Cullen blames himself for not being able to be there to protect you from what happened?" Dorian told her as she shook her head. 

"No, I did not."

"Then you most likely don't see how he looks at you when your back is turned," Dorian started as she turned and began to work on what she was doing with the books.

"What do you mean?" She questioned as Dorian smiled.

"He looks at you like he's a lost puppy," At that she laughed, "What?"

"A puppy really?" She questioned as he frowned. 

"What animal would you compare him to then?"

"A lion."

"A lion?"

"Do I need to spell it out?" She questioned as Dorian wondered why she would compare Cullen to a lion. Hell, even Cullen was wondering that same thing but listened as she explained. "He's strong and brave and has so many other qualites that are befitting of that man that I wouldn't be able to list all of the things in just one day," Adae's voice dropped into such a loving tone as she spoke of Cullen that it made the man's heart squeeze in his chest. 

Dorian smiled as he had the answer for Martian, " My dear, I do believe your heart has been captured by the Commander."

"Perhaps, but I doubt its a mutual feeling," Adae said as she placed the last book on the shelves, "Truthfully I doubt he would ever fall for someone like me. I'm a mage and he is a Templar. I doubt that would go over well," She sighed as Dorian spotted Cullen who was watching Adae with both peaked interest and curiosity. 

"You never know," Dorian turned back quickly to her as she turned to walk past him, _She is oblivious to the fact that he is literally right there._ Dorian saw her smile.

"True as that may be," Adae smiled, "But it is never wise to linger on a hope that may or may not be possible. Now if you will excuse me, I have to grab more books to put them away before I get yelled at."

With that, she walked past Dorian who turned his gaze towards Cullen, "Well there is my answer, and from what I can see your answer as well. Your welcome," Dorian smiled as he went to hunt down Martian, who in turn was now hellbent on finding a way to get those two together.


	9. Eight

Cullen was in his office looking over reports when someone entered, "Cullen," The voice was that of Martian's and Cullen looked up to see the man watching him. 

"Inquisitor?" He questioned as he met the man's dark tree bark colored eyes. 

"Quit working for a moment and come with me." 

"Inquisitor I really don't have time for-!"

"You will when you see that Adae is the reason behind why I'm dragging you away from your work." Martian turned to walk away, "Hurry up Commander or you will miss the story she is telling!" 

Cullen frowned but sighed as he followed Martian to where Adae was standing surrounded by children (who were mages as well) and entertaining them with her rather skillful ways of using her magic. He watched as she created animals out of the elements and wove a story for the children who were just glued to what she was doing, and that's when Cullen noted that some of the Templars, as well as some soldiers, a few other mages, and a few of the civilians, were also absorbed into the story she told. She told the story so well that everyone found themselves amazed by how well she told this story, even Cullen found himself absorbed into the tale and was _almost_ disappointed when the story finally ended. The story she had been telling was a story from her world that she had loved to death, called _**The Lion King**_ , and now Cullen could almost see why she had loved it so much. There were life lessons in the story that were important for the growth of the children and Cullen found himself at a loss for words as he watched her answer the questions of the children who were soon ushered away by the older mages as the evening had fallen and it was their bedtimes, which left Adae alone. Martain saw the way Cullen was looking at her and smiled as he moved behind the man and gave him a "push", when he went to protest Martian only shook his head, "Go, tell her how you feel!" Martian walked away leaving Cullen shaking his head only to discover that his feet were moving him close to her of their own accord. 

"Adae?" Cullen questioned slightly nervously, which caused her to turn to him. 

"Cullen?" She asked as she saw him walking up, she couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips as he felt it become infectious and smiled at her in return.

"I didn't know you could tell stories like that," He was nervous as one could be and neither knew that Martian and the rest of the Inner Circle were watching with breath being held. 

 _Do it, Cullen, just ask her already!_ Martian watched as the two spoke on the story, " _Maker these two couldn't be more oblivious if they tried!"_ He hissed as he shook his head.

Then it was as if Cullen had a wild hare up his ass and just blurted out how he felt about her (which made Martian almost smack his hand onto his forehead), "I'm sorry!" He quickly apologized as it finally registered what he had said in her mind.

"Is that how you really feel?" She asked curiously as he sighed.

"Yes, it is," He figured she would likely run from that area, and everyone watching felt their breaths catch as they wondered what she would do or say next but he looked at her when he felt her hand resting on his arm and saw it in her eyes.

"I feel the same way about you," She smiled gently and he felt his heart melt at her words.

"You do?"

"Yes," She nodded as he reached up to brush some hair out of her face. In the soft light of the moons, she looked every little bit of the goddess that was her namesake even if her name was spelled differently. Now it was her turn for the wild hare and moving close to him she kissed his cheek causing him to go as red as a radish if not brighter. Cullen looked at her, but before she could walk away he reached out, pulled her close as she yelped in surprise and barely gave her a minute to recover before his lips sealed hers. and jaws dropped as no one in the inner circle had expected him to be _THAT_ bold. Pulling away he saw the surprise in her eyes and tried to apologize but she only smiled and nuzzled him. "That was rather unexpected but I can't say that I didn't enjoy it," She told him as he smiled and held her close. 

*******

The next day found Adae in the kitchens helping the cooks with the day's meals. They enjoyed her company and were rather eager to learn any recipes she was willing to part with, so far those recipes that she had parted with had made the many members of the Inquisition very happy and gave them fully bellies (even the Commander was pleasantly surprised to find out that the cooking was not at all what he was used to and so never dared to skip out on meal times), but as the cooks kept it quiet who was coming "up" with these delightful dishes no one knew who to thank for it, well Cullen did but he wasn't about to say anything. As the afternoon drew to its middle hours, he found himself growing more and more anxious to leave his office, to see what recipe she had possibly given up today, and couldn't help the smile on his face as he shook his head at how child-like he was acting. "Growing a bit antsy are we?" Her gentle almost bell-like voice echoed over to him as he looked up from his work to see her entering the room. 

"Knowing what I do about why the cooks have suddenly started cooking much better food? Who wouldn't be?" He asked as she chuckled and walked up to hand him something, "What's this?" He noticed it was wrapped up in a napkin and saw her smile. 

"Another of my recipes," She told him as he smiled and opened the napkin to see a pastry of some kind. "Take a bite," She went to lean up against one of his bookshelves and he did as told. As soon as he bit into the pastry, the flavors exploded along his tongue. He could taste the mixture of berries she had used, could almost sense the use of sugar and the light touching of butter that had been used to create the golden crust he saw. When he went to tell her how it was he noticed that she was resting her head on the bookshelf she was leaning against and, much to his amusement, she had fallen asleep standing up. Chuckling to himself, he finished off the pastry, brushed off the crumbs, then walked over to her and carefully picking her up (while making sure that her head was resting on the fur of his cloak on his shoulder), he carried her to her room, where he set her gently down on her bed and covered her up with her blankets, the smile never leaving his face as he did this. He knew that when she spent the day in the kitchen it often meant that she had been up earlier then what was probably healthy for her, but in the end, she would always find him, somehow pass out not long after in his office, and he would happily carry her back to her room. She muttered something incoherent under her breath, which caused him to chuckle again, and carefully he placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving her to sleep. Softly closing the door behind him, Cullen turned and began to walk back to his office with thoughts of Adae on his mind. Stopping on the battlements, Cullen thought back that night in Haven before Xavier had made it know that he was possessed, and a certain sentence the man had spoken echoed in Cullen's mind.

_"You don't see it now but you will soon enough."_

_Now I know what you were getting at Xavier,_ Cullen thought as a breeze moved the fur around his shoulders causing it to wave, _you saw it coming where Adae and I did not._ Then he thought back on Xavier's comment of being unworthy of Adae and now Cullen wondered what made him worthy of Adae then what Xavier had been. _If anything I am less worthy of her then you were,_ Cullen closed his eyes and shook his head. It would do him no good to give himself those dark thoughts, but it did make him wonder what she would think of him if she knew the truth. _What would she say?_ He wondered as he entered his office and frowned as he returned to the reports he had been looking over before she had sweetly (literally) interrupted him and he couldn't help but smile once more as he figured that she seemed to be doing that on purpose. _I'll tell her tomorrow, it is only right that she knows._ Cullen promised himself as he set about going through the mountains of paperwork on his desk.


	10. Nine

Adae walked into Cullen's office to see that he was acting slightly miffed about something, "Where is that book?" He grumbled as she smiled and shook her head.

"Looking for something?" She asked as he turned to see that she was standing, no leaning, against his desk and he half-wondered what she would look like trapped under him as they made love on it, but he swiftly shook that thought away and frowned before he saw that she was holding something else in her hand.

"I was," he nodded before his eyes flicked from her face to her hand to see that she was holding a sealed envelope. "What is that?" he questioned as she looked at her hand.

"What this?" She frowned looking at the envelope, "It's a letter...that... _Xavier wrote..._ " Her voice grew soft, filling with sorrow, and Cullen looked from her hand to her face to see the sorrow written there. He knew that what Xavier had done, due to Xavier's own stupidity, weighed heavily on her mind and her shoulders and it bothered him greatly.

"You haven't read it?" He questioned quietly as she shook her head.

"I...want too...but..." She trailed off and closed her eyes as Cullen pulled her close, "I'm afraid to know what he wrote," She couldn't help the tears the filled her eyes and choked her voice as she told Cullen her fear, but the man only held her for a moment longer before pulling away and took the envelope from her.

"You don't have to read this now," Cullen told her softly as he walked away to open a drawer in his desk and stashed the envelope away in the said drawer. Adae's wellbeing was more important to him then some letter from a man she had once cared so deeply for.

"But, Cullen if I don't read it-!"

"Adae," he started as he closed the drawer and walked back over to her to brush some hair out of her face, "Your wellbeing is far more important right now," She couldn't argue his point and he knew it, "You can read his letter later on, when you are fully recovered from what he did," Cullen told her and she looked away with the slightest of nods.

She could hear the disapproving tone in Cullen's voice, _Males, and their macho-bullshit, will it ever end?_ She wondered as he touched her cheek briefly, causing her to look up and meet amber eyes, "Alright," SHe told him leaning her head into the palm of his gentle hand. He leaned forward and gently claimed her lips with his, before pulling away again. "I'm going to head back to the library before the Archivist comes hunting me down to bitch my ear off."

"I'll see you later," Cullen kissed her once more than watched as she left the room, leaving him to sigh contentedly as she walked out the door. However, when he went to find her around mid-day, he entered the library and was met with the sight of Adae organizing more books all while with what looked to be like a kitten on her shoulders. "Adae?" Cullen questioned as the woman turned her gaze to him. Before she could greet him, though, the kitten mewed and Adae turned back to it with a small smile.

"Yes, little one, I hear you but let me greet Cullen first," She told the tiny thing as it purred and rubbed its cheek against hers. She chuckled softly then turned back to Cullen, Before you ask, I didn't find him he found me," She told him straight off the bat as the kitten mewed again. "Yes, little one!" She said as Cullen finished his approach, the kitten watched him approaching and held out a tiny paw with claws showing as he gauged the jump before leaping over onto Cullen's shoulders. "Aslan!" She called out to the kitten who meowed in her direction before disappearing into the fur around the Commander's shoulders. She watched the kitten as he settled into the fur, and saw that Cullen was frozen in place, "You can move Cullen," She smiled as Cullen looked to her with a bit of worry. "Cats have claws for reasons."

"But I don't-" 

"Cullen, it will be fine," She smiled, she watched the area where the kitten was resting and shook her head. As his fur seemed to mimic the colors of the fur around Cullen's shoulders, she noticed that Aslan blended in perfectly and chuckled to herself. _"Little traitor, "_ she mumbled to herself as she turned back to the shelves to put away a book then turned back to Cullen who was now just melting at the touch of the kitten as he rubbed his head against the man's cheek. _Never thought I would live to see something like this, The big bad Commander_ melting _over a kitten. The world must be coming to an end._ Before she could say anything Cullen looked at her and she raised a brow. 

"Ah...don't tell anyone," Cullen started as he began to blush. 

"I won't," She smiled at him, "But don't let the Inquisitor or the others see you with him, or you'll never hear the end of it." She told him as he smiled upon hearing Aslan purr.  _It's official, the Commander is a sap,_ She walked over to the man, but when she went to kiss his cheek he turned his head and claimed her lips with his. 

"If they see me with him I will just tell them I'm watching him for you," Cullen told her as he pulled away to rest his forehead against hers. Never before had either of them felt the joy they what they did in each other's presence and Cullen opened his eyes, he reached up to touch her cheek with his hand, feeling whole with her around for once in his life. The back of his fingers brushed her cheek before he settled his palm on her cheek, at this moment she not only looked so at peace with the world but also so tantalizingly beautiful as well. Cullen smiled warmly as they pulled away and he watched as her eyes opened to look into his own and he felt as if he was drowning in her sapphire eyes, but this type of drowning was the kind he did not want to escape from. Then a thought struck him and he pulled away leaving her wondering why, "Adae, there is something I wish to tell you."

"What is it?" She questioned as he shook his head. 

"Not here, come to my office later and I will tell you." 

"Alright," She nodded as he took her hand into his own, together the two walked out of the library and headed for the kitchen, all while talking about Aslan and what to do with the kitten. When Martian and the others found out about Aslan that very same day, no one dared to prevent Adae from keeping the future rat hunter as Martian knew better than to prevent a woman from keeping what creatures they would and so had playfully declared the Kitten the Inquisition's master rat hunter, though the kitten was more often the not found with Adae.

Some hours later found, Adae walking into Cullen's office where the man was once more attempting to find the book he had lost hours before, "Where did I put it?"

"What book are you looking for?" She questioned as he turned his gaze towards her, after describing the book to her, he turned back to the bookshelf and she shook her head as she pulled it out from underneath a mountain of reports, "Commander," Cullen turned to her at the use of his title and saw her holding the book up. "This one?"

"Yes. Where did you find it?"

"Where do you think? It was buried under your massive amounts of reports," She told him in a point-blank manner, "I swear you're worse than I ever was, and you're the Templar." 

Cullen shook his head with a smirk, "So you're saying that you were neat and tidy?"

Adae snorted as she set the book down, "Are you kidding me? I would _lose_ pages _upon_ pages of essays and piss my teachers off royally. Neat and tidy are _not_ my strong suits."

"Despite you being so meticulous about the books in the library." 

"Hey now!" She frowned as he dodged a playful attack of her hand towards his face, "Ass." 

"You adore me," He smiled before they grew serious. Soon Cullen told her what he needed to and he could see her worry in her eyes before he heard it in her voice.

"Will you be alright?" She questioned with fear for him in her voice. 

"I will," He informed her but it was the fear and worry he saw in her eyes. "I promise," He brushed his fingers along her cheek.  _For you I will be fine._


	11. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> This chapter contains my personal viewpoint on the world we live in and my personal viewpoint(s) on the major religions in our world. I understand that this may irritate or royally piss some people off, but again this contains *MY* personal viewpoint on those matters. All I ask is that if you are one of those people who is hardcore all about your particular religion, please *DO NOT* bomb the comments section of this story about how I should believe this or that and not how I view things as I believe everyone has a right to their own beliefs and opinions. All those types of comments will be ignored and/or deleted. You have been warned.

Cullen saw Adae sitting down on the rampart as he left his office. It was now damn near midnight and he wondered why she was there until he noted that she seemed to be looking up at the stars. "Adae?" He questioned as she tore her gaze away from the night sky.

"Evening, Cullen," She greeted him as he walked over to sit down next to her.

"What are you doing up so late?" He inquired as she looked back towards the stars.

"I'm not really tired right now, so I decided to do some stargazing since where I come from," Her voice dropped into a saddened whisper causing Cullen to watch her, "It's almost impossible to see the light of the stars unless you're out in the country."

Cullen couldn't help it now, "Do you miss it?" He questioned as she turned to him with a confused look on her face.

"Miss what?"

"Your world, do you miss it?"

Adae looked away and back up at the stars, "I won't lie, there are days where I do miss it but if I was offered a way back..." Cullen listened and watched her shake her head, "I wouldn't take it," that caught his curiosity.

"Why not?"

Adae lowered her head and closed her eyes, "My world is... It's not..." She seemed to be struggling with her words for a moment, "the Human race of my world has all but destroyed the world they live on. We are far more advanced with our weaponry and far more dangerous for it...In my world, finding a true friendship is hard as no one can trust the others without wondering who will stab them in the back. Finding true love is damn near impossible and only growing harder as time in that world passes as more and more generations learn that love is no longer important to keep a family together..." Adae felt tears forming in her eyes, "Not all fathers and mothers stay together that much is true sometimes, but it's becoming more and more common that Fathers and Mothers, men and women who once loved each other and were married, separate and basically force their children to choose who they want to live with. Every day more and more children lose their innocence because of their parents separating, or because one of their parents decided to go behind the other's back and do something that tears the family apart," Cullen could only listen as she continued on, "Then there are those in their "seats of power", sitting around acting like nothing more than a bunch of fat lazy monkies trying to see whose ass is bigger and redder," Her words grew angry and Cullen wondered how bad it really was in her world, "They sit in their "Fancy" offices in their fancy chairs being all smug thinking that they've worked hard for what they believe is rightfully theirs, all while stuffing their faces while other people starve or are the ones who truly deserve praise for the hard work they put forth. They spend their money without a care in the world about those who aren't rich and powerful. There are so few of them who understand the plight of those who can't spend their money so freely, and even less that are willing to help beyond doing a simple "good deed" for a day."

 _She doesn't have much patience for nobility,_ Cullen thought watching her spark die out as she forced herself to not cry, _Yet she has no issues with either Martian, Dorian, or Josephine._

"And that's not saying anything about the "big" religions that float around acting like they are better than the others," She watched as he seemed to take a keen interest in that, "Not a damn one of them is truly better then any other, but "Heaven forbid" if someone doesn't believe in that particular religion," Her anger rose again and Cullen could see now why she had refused to take up the Andrastian religion. "They are all the same damn thing, just go by different fancy fucking titles and claim to be different but their "Teachings" are all the same story just worded differently to suit their needs."

"You're not keen on religion as a whole, are you?"

"Why should I be?" She asked a bit more harshly then she intended, " _EVERYONE_ dies, to me there is no such thing as Heaven or Hell. No such thing as eternal punishment for the person who does evil nor eternal bliss for someone who does nothing but "good" all their lives. We die and that ends our story. Yes, I believe that if a person is lucky enough they may have a chance at reincarnation, yes I believe that Humans and animals alike have souls. Hell, I know for a fact that we as humans and that animals do have souls as where the hell could the explanation of ghosts in my world come from? A false deity? Souls trapped in a limbo-like state unable to get to the "heaven" or "hell"? I highly doubt it," Adae frowned then, " _No one_ can truly say what happens to the souls or spirits of my world, each person who dies...experiences death differently, just like we experience life differently., She looked back up at the sky, "My world is so different compared to this one. Here there are things I know could be possible and things I'm still learning. In this world, there is true magic," She said as he watched her lift a hand to summon a small flame.

"you don't have magic in your world?"

"Not like this, at least...not anymore, my worlds definition of magic is nothing more than illusions "cast" by "magicians" who in truth are nothing more then illusionists, while the real magic has all but died out. The only reason it remains is because it clings to those who barely know what powers they are dealing with and to those who can truly trace the magic in their bloodlines hundreds if not thousands of years before my generation came around," Adae's voice grew sorrowful at that moment as the flame died in her hand, "True magic has been pushed aside and all but abandoned."

"Then...That's why you took up the use of a bow? Why you became an archer?" Cullen asked as she shook her head.

"I became an archer because when I was in my world I had no magic. I was not a mage," She told him as he watched her with surprise, "I didn't _have_ magic until I arrived here."

"Really?" He asked as she looked at him and nodded.

"Really," Adae sighed heavily, "At first I didn't _want_ to believe it, that's why I often skipped out on my lessons and drove you literally almost up the wall trying to find me half the damn time. I didn't want to believe that I, of all people, am a mage. It just...I don't feel any different than what I did when I was in my world. I've heard many of the mages talking about feeling the mana in their veins but I don't feel it," She admitted to him as he watched her with both wonder and worry. "Yes I can cast spells and summon a wisp if needed...but I don't feel what they do, that's why it was, well it is, harder for me to take the fact that I am a mage seriously."

"Did anyone in your family a mage that you know of?"

"No one on my mother's side, but I'm starting to think that it is likely that someone on my father's side was possibly a mage," Adae told him as she turned to her gaze away for a moment. "My mother...used to tell me about him when I was younger and my step-father wasn't around." Adae smiled at the mention of her mother and Cullen wondered if he could use this to get some information out of her to possibly start the search for anything about her father.

"What did she used to tell you?" He questioned as she closed her eyes.

"That he was "a knight in armor that shone like the silvery stars, with hair as dark as a starless night, and eyes that rivaled newly grown grass in color"," She had to think a bit more on what her mother had said about the man, "She also said that upon his breastplate of his armor was the symbol of an upwards facing sword with what he described as four flames around it."

That really captured Cullen's attention now, _She's the daughter of a Templar and doesn't even know it..._ He thought with a bit of shock though he didn't let it show on his face or sound in his voice. "What else?"

"That's all she would say about him, well she did tell me once that he was possibly the kindest person she had ever met, and that his name was Arwin," She told Cullen whose mind was scrambling to figure out if he had ever known an older templar by that name as it sounded familiar to him in some small way, "But I never had the chance to meet him as he had to leave her while she was still carrying me in her womb." Cullen couldn't help but reach over and pull her close to him, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that finding out what had happened to her father would help ease her mind and if it was possible, reuniting the two would make for a story for the ages, but something told Cullen that he would not be able to find her father, that the man she longed to see was no longer apart of this world, and that something would be right as it soon came to be known to Cullen that Arwin had passed away shortly after Cullen had become a full-fledged Templar.

 _I'm so sorry Adae..._ Cullen thought after he had found her and told her what he had discovered and all he could do was hold her close as she buried her face into the fur upon his shoulders. 


	12. Eleven

Cullen sat in his chair at his desk, he was thinking about ways to train the troops when a soldier came into the room, "Commander!" The soldier saluted his superior who nodded for him to continue. "I was sent by Seeker Pentaguahst. The Inquisitor and Lady Adae are...in an archery contest.." the man frowned as Cullen wondered how in the world Martian had convinced Adae to take up a bow, then remembered that Adae had stated that she had loved a good challenge when it one presented itself. Standing Cullen followed the soldier out to where the archery target where and heard cheering as both Martian and Adae lined up their shots for another round. 

"Rapid fire this time!" Martian smiled as she huffed, "And GO!" Cullen stood watching as the two fired off arrow after arrow into the targets and noted that with the stance Adae was using, she seemed more of a professional at this then what Martain did, he also noted that she was a hell of a lot quicker then Martian was when grabbing arrows and firing them off as if she was used to what they were doing. When they were called to stop, two soldiers went over to count the arrows in the targets and it seemed that Adae had won this round. "Damn it!" Martian frowned as he looked over to Adae, "Even with a formerly hurt wrist your still faster then I am, how?" He wondered as she smiled. 

"A woman never gives up her secrets, Inquisitor," She told him with a shake of her head, "Don't pout Inquisitor, it is most unbecoming of you." She teased the man as she removed the quiver from her back and set it and the bow down, while Martian skulked like a child. Cullen watched as many of the soldiers, who were all archers themselves, gain a look of both awe and a new respect for the mage woman in their eyes. Martian all but slinked away with a pout as Adae smiled. Spotting Cullen, she smiled and gave a small wave before approaching him. 

"Never thought I would see that happen," He told her as she smiled again. 

"Never see what happen?" She asked as she was finishing her approach. Right now she looked rather dangerous but in his mind, Cullen saw her as a woman of savage beauty. She was, for the most part, normally calm and gentle, like a stream, but he was sure that lying underneath all that, was a wild and untamed tempest yearning to be free.  

"Nothing, Love," He smiled at her as she finished walking over to him, “Are you busy?” 

“Apparently not anymore,” She informed him as he watched her smile. She could feel a slight pain in her wrist and quickly galnced to it, but Cullen caught the glance and frowned. 

Taking the bow from her he set it aside, despite her protests, and as gently as possible, took her wrist into his hand and checked it over. He was no expert but he could see that it was a tiny bit swollen and shook his head, “Come on,” He started as he released her wrist and began to lead her towards the healer’s area. She tried to protest but eventually gave up as the pain finally began to catch up to her. She allowed the healer to tend to her wrist, but eventually found herself in her room and alone, well as alone as one could be when they had a kitten to care for. 

“Hey little one,” she smiled as Aslan came to curl up on her stomach as she lay on her bed, “I heard whispers that Lady-Ambassador Josephine discovered you in her office today.” She heard the kitten purr in response, “You’re lucky she didn’t freak out completely and that Cullen was able to cover for you, little brat,” she told the sleepy kitten who curled up on her stomach. “Brat...” Adae felt her eyes close and was soon passed out. As she slept she did not hear, Cullen come in after knocking. 

“Adae can we...?” His amber eyes landed on the sleeping pair and it was then that he could swear he felt his heart melt. Adae lay stretched out on her back, and Aslan was curled up in a ball upon her stomach, and both were so blissfully asleep that Cullen decided against waking the two. “Never mind,” he smiled as he turned his gaze to Adae’s face. She looked so much younger asleep, as if the world had decided to finally leave her alone. Turning, Cullen smiled to himself again before leaving the room, making sure to close the door as quietly as humanly possible. As he walked away from her room, he noticed the Inquisitor looking around and as Cullen drew closer the man turned to speak with him but earned a shake of the head. “She’s sleeping.”

”Nightmares?” Martian asked as Cullen nodded. “I wish there was something we could do for her when it comes to those...” 

“I know, but the one responsible for her current sleeplessness has long since been dealt with.” 

“I know...” Martian frowned, “I, personally, still can believe that it was Xavier of all people who was the danger...If only we could have known...” 

“Agreed,” Cullen frowned, “Unfortunately we couldn’t have and so Adae suffers due to our mistake.” Cullen knew Adae suffered nightmares for another reason, but she still wasn’t inclined to tell him what that other reason was just yet. “I pray to the Maker that ther is someway I can make up for not being there. She was my charge and it was my duty to peotect her and I failed...” 

“Don’t blame just yourself, Commander, I should have suspected that something was wrong with the man but I was complacent and blind.” Both men could agree that they only had themselves to blame for her nightmares, despite knowing it wasn’t truly their faults. “Hopefully, we will find a way to relieve her of these dark dreams.” 

“I pray you are right,” Cullen said as Martian and he parted ways.


	13. Twelve

Adae felt hot tears sting her closed eyes as they forced themselves free and slowly slid down along her face. “It was all my fault after all...” She felt her legs give out from under her and slid down to the ground, hands and part of her arms pressed up against the wooden door as she slid to the ground. “I brought it on him...” Adae felt a sob rising but held it back as more tears escaped their confinement. She rested her forehead against the cold wood and just sat there, “ _Im the one to blame for what Xavier became..._ ” she was whispering now as it hurt to speak any louder due to fighting back her sobs. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared blankly at the stone floor beneath her, barely noticing that her hair was hanging before her face. Cullen had finally agreed to allow her to read the letter her old friend had written but what she had found in the words written there was not what she had expected to see at all and now, all she wanted to do was die. She was sure Cullen was either reading or had read the letter after her placing it upon his desk and abruptly leaving the area. “Its all my fault...” Adae looked towards the window as she heard the sound of someone entering through that way and saw a semi-familiar face having arrived magically into her room. It took a moment before she realized exactly WHO this person was but by the time she did, the person was over by her and sitting down, pulled her close to hold her. 

“It’s alright to cry,” The man, who she now recognized as Hawke, told her as he held her close to him, “You can’t be strong forever.” She couldn’t say anything but then again how could she when his words had ripped open the floodgates to what was now her sobbing form. As she bawled her eyes out, she realized she felt oddly safe in Hawke’s arms. “Just let it all out,” he told her as he hugged her close. 

“He shouldn’t have done that...I am the weaker between him and I... I should have been the one possessed...not him...” Adae sobbed as Hawke continued to hold her. Her tears didn’t seem to want to stop and he wasn’t inclined to force her too. She managed some more incoherent words but eventually her sobs turned into slight whimpers as she sat shivering from the odd sensation of being cold that seemed normal for her to feel after crying so hard. 

“Sweetheart,” Hawke whispered as he rested his chin on her head, “I may not know who Xavier is or was, but I can say that what he did, I’m sure it was to protect you,” Hawke frowned as Adae pulled away to look at the ground. She felt weak and he knew it. Not in that “can barely move her arms or legs” way (though she did feel that way just slightly) but in the “I can’t believe I just sobbed infront of a complete stranger” way. “Adae, look at me,” Hawke commanded her with a gentle tone of voice, causing her eyes to rise and meet his. “Your not weak for crying over the loss of your best friend, your not weak at all in any shape or form. You’re _human_ , it’s a natural feeling.” 

“Somedays I wish I wasn’t...” she told him looking away as he sighed. 

Hawke shook his head, stood up and walked towards the door and after unlocking it, he stepped outside and spoke with someone, who entered shortly after. 

“Adae?” Cullen’s voice reached her ears but she was too lost in her depressed state of mind to actually hear him. Watching her with sorrow, Cullen walked over, carefully helped her to stand and was swift to hoist her into his arms and carried her towards her bed. She was close to sleep, and he would see to it that she was in bed rather then on the floor once she finally did lose herself in the confines of slumber. 

“Cullen?” She managed to choke out as she finally realized that he was the one carrying her. 

“Hush my love,” he told her gently. When she said nothing more he looked down to see that she had finally slipped out of consciousness and was deep into her dreams. He carefully set her down on her bed and, bringing the blanket up to rest just under her chin, he leaned forward and carefully laid a kiss upon her forehead. Standing straight he watched her for a few moments, letting the image of how she looked now imprint itself in his mind. Cullen closed his eyes, shook his head and, turning to leave, he walked to her door and looked back at her just once. “ _I’ll be back as soon as possible,_ ” he whispered in a quiet promise. Closing the door, he felt an ache in his very soul form for her. As soon as she had left his office, he had read the letter, and then had promptly burned it. 

“How is she?” Cullen stopped and looked to the speak to see Leliana approaching. 

“Sleeping right now,” Cullen told her as he sighed, “The words he wrote in that letter... they affected her badly, and I fear it may be some time before she is back to normal again.” 

“Can one ever truly go back to being normal when someone they deeply care about accuses them like what Xavier did of Adae?” Leliana question as Cullen shook his head.

”I don’t know, but I don’t want her going anywhere near anything he left behind,” Cullen frowned, “She has enough to deal with, and doesnt need more added on.” 

“All of his items are put where she won’t find them.” 

“Good,” Cullen nodded his approval before walking away. “I dont wish to leave her alone for much longer.” He said quickly as Leliana watched him walk away. 

Leliana sighed and shook her head before she too walked away from that area. There was nothing she could do for Adae. Nothing she could say for what had been written or what Xavier had accused the younger woman of. _It seems that the memory of Xavier will haunt her until the end of time._  

****

Adae felt Cullen wrap his arms around her waist and smiled as he nuzzled into her neck, “You do realize others will see you being so openly affectionate right?” She heard him chuckle.

“Let them,” He told her quietly. Three days had passed since she had almost had a complete mental breakdown, and every day since Cullen had become more affectionate towards her. _Like a lion with his mate..._ she thought as he kissed her neck. “What has you in such a good mood?” 

“Can’t I be happy with the woman I love?” 

“Of course you can, but normally your not this level of affectionate,” she leaned back into his arms and relaxed herself as he held her. 

“Maybe I am just enjoying the fact that I must be the luckiest man alive.” He kissed her cheek, the the area near her eye. She chuckled and rested her head on the soft fur around his shoulders. She turned her head just enough to kiss him and he was swift to return it. She had noticed that he would not bring up what happened those few days ago and was glad that he didn’t and wouldn’t. She looked away with a slight yawn and heard him give another chuckle. “Come on, its time for bed.” He told her softly as she looked to him after he hoisted her into his arms. 

“I can walk you know,” She frowned at him as he smiled. 

“I know.” 

“Your a stubborn ass.” 

“Only with you, my love.” 

“What are you saying? That Im stubborn?” 

“Your words not mine,” Cullen looked to her as he set her down before the door to her room. 

“Asshole,” She mumbled under her breath as she opened the door and just as she was about to walk in, she felt him grab her, turn her around, and felt his lips against hers.

Part of her wondered where this sudden need for him to do this had come from but she wasn’t complaining. Especially not when he managed to move them both inside her room, somehow shut the door behind them and had her all but crushed up against the wall, never once breaking the kiss. When he finally did pull away it was because of the need for air, and he looked down at her with worry and slight fear. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what-!” He wasn’t give the chance to finish the sentence as she kissed him. 

“Cullen, I have never once been kissed like how you just did but I’m also not worried about it,” Adae informed him as she pulled away. 

“But I could have almost hurt you!” 

“Cullen, listen to me,” Adae placed her hands on either side of his face forcing him to look into her eyes. “I trust you.”

Three words. Three words that he never had dared to hope for anyone to speak to him, and it surprised him. “You do?” He questioned as she leaned forward and kissed him gently. 

“Always,” she informed him as he felt some strange, almost possessive side of himself demanding to claim her. He claimed her lips with his and slowly allowed a single hand to roam along her side, causing her to shiver and try to pull away. 

He pulled away from her with a rather mischievous smirk on his face now, “Are you...ticklish?” He questioned as as she tried to get away. 

“Cullen Rutherford if you dare-!” But she wouldn’t managed to get the words out as he swiftly trapped her and began to tickle her. “You sorry-!” He was laughing now as she escaped him and was swiftly over by her bed. But he wasn’t about to let her get away that easily and soon had her pinned to the bed, squirming as she tried to escape his relentless assult on her side. When their fit of fun was over she lay sprawled out on her bed with him leaning over her and looking down upon her. “Your an ass.” 

“I can be when its called for.” 

“I hate you.” 

“No you don’t,” he smiled at her as she met his golden eyes. He leaned down and began to kiss her which sparked up a flare of passion between them and their kisses grew deeper. Needier. Hungrier. When he pulled away, he almost growled at himself. “Maker Adae... You can’t know how badly I want you. How badly I want to take you here and now.” He admitted to her as she watched him without fear. 

“What’s stopping you?” She asked as he sighed. 

“I want to, but I feel that now isn’t the right time,” he explained as he went to lay on his back, which allowed her to lean over him. 

“Cullen, I’ve told you I trust you,” She brushed her hand along his cheek as he leaned up to look at her. “If you want to wait, we can wait.” 

“You are...willing to wait?” He inquired as she smiled at him. 

“Of course.” 

“What if it takes years?” 

“I will wait those years.” 

Cullen studied her face for a moment, the reached up to rest the palm of his hand on her cheek and ran his thumb along it, “How did I get to be so lucky?” 

“I dont think luck has anything to do with this,” Adae opened her formerly closed eyes, “I think that from what you’ve been willing to tel me, I honestly thing that all the bad that has happened to you has finally given way to the good you need.” 

Cullen sat up as she did the same, “I love you,” he smiled at her as she cuddled into his arms. 

“I love you too.” 


	14. Thirteen

Adae rested her head on Cullen’s shoulder. The day had passed rather quietly and for once she was grateful for the change in pace. Everyone was so busy with worrying about the upcoming Masquerade that Adae felt better when she could just relax at night, with Cullen holding her and she was sure that Cullen was enjoying every minute they did get to spend together too. “I don’t like the thought of going to this Masquerade. There will be to many unknowns,” She told him softly as Cullen looked to the half-asleep young woman. 

“I dont much like the thought of it either, but it seems we have little choice,” He reminded her gently as he smiled down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was easily slipping in and out of sleep. 

“I really don’t like the thought of being forced to pretend that your not mine,” she managed, however barely, to open her eyes but they were quick to flutter closed again. 

“I don't like that thought either,” He reached up a hand to brush his tumb along her cheek. She was really starting to drop out of consciousness now and in his eyes she was rather adorable as she fell asleep. 

“Mine...” Was all she responded with before all but leaping over the edge and falling into the abyss known as sleep.

Cullen chuckled quietly and carefully lifted her up into his arms, “You are mine aswell, Adae,” He slowly began the trek to her room, making sure to take each step carefully so as not to wake her. When he was in her room, he gently set her down on her bed, tucked her in, made sire the blow out the candles, and leaving her with a kiss to the forehead, he walked out of the room and shut the door quietly.

****

_Adae dreamt of two wolves. A pitch black one and a rather beautiful snowy white one; One of them had Xavier’s eye color while the other had icy blue eyes that reminded Adae of her own. “You chose him over me.” Spoke the black wolf as he (now that she could tell that it was a male) slowly began walking towards the other, a she-wolf, “You chose to be with a lion instead of a wolf.”_

_“I did not choose to be with anyone, He needs me and thus he chose me.” The white wolf spoke as she stood her ground._

_“He could never give you what you need.”_

_“Maybe not, but I will not abandon him.”_

_Then the scene changed and Adae saw herself walking towards a non-armored Cullen as he stood smiling like a goof into a crib that she could assume he mostly likely had made himself. “Cullen, leave him be, I just finally got him to sleep.”_

_“I know but I just cant help but wonder how this could have been so different.”_

_“My love,” Adae finished walking up to him, “I know its hard to believe, but we did make it here in no small thanks to our friends.” Adae looked into the crib and saw a baby boy sleeping peacefully for the moment. He had his father’s curly hair, but it was dark like his mother’s. She somehow just knew the boy’s eyes to be the same as his father’s and smiled again. “I’m his mother and it’s hard for me to believe that we made it this far, we will be able to see our son grow, find his own way in life, find someone to love him as much as I love you, and have babies of his own one day.”_

_Cullen looked and turning, walked away towards the window, “Thats what I am afraid of...”_

_Adae tuened to Cullen and frowned, “Cullen.”_

_“What if he wants to be a Templar? Adae I just...”_

_“My love, listen to me,” Adae smiled softly as she approached the man who had stolen her heart so long ago. “If he should want to be a Templar then what right do we have to deny him that? Yes I won’t be so keen on the fact that we might lose him through Lyrium but I am sure that he will follow in your footsteps when that time comes. He is as much your son as he is mine, if not a bit more.”_

_“Adae,” Cullen started as he looked towards his beloved._

_“Trust me, my love, he will be just as strong as you not just physically but mentally as well.” Then the sound of tiny whimpers began and Adae sighed. “Once he’s older that is,” She smiled as he chuckled as the crying began._

_“I’ll get him,” Cullen walked towards the crib and Adae watched him with a loving gaze as her “big, strong lion” soon melted over their son and shook her head._

_“He goes from being a mighty lion, to the most docile house cat I have ever seen so quickly,” Then she chuckled to herself as He gently picked the little one up and walked him over to the rocking chair and together father and son soon passed out. “Nope, can’t tell their related at all.” Adae smiled._


	15. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a calm day admist the chaos. Have a slice of life kind of day.

Adae, found herself laying on a section of the grass somehwere in the courtyard of Skyhold, soaking, no _absorbing_ , the warm rays of the sun as she began to dance around with sleep. She phased between the two as the sounds of the recruits practicing, Cullen’s voice as he snapped at a few, the birds chirping away, and the hustle and bustle of daily life sounded all around. As she dozed, Adae let herself relax for the first time in a really long while. A bee befan to buzz around her ears and face but for the most part was just content to buzz around her for a few moments and soon moved on as she allowed herself to fall into a light sleep. She could still hear the sounds of everything going on around her (and could somehow hear the sound of the nearby waterfall), but for the most part she was happy to allow this calm day to go about its lazy way. She heard a fly buzzing arouns her now, shook her head to chase it away, but continued to sleep in light slumber.  What she did not notice was that Cullen was now making his way towards her and soon she felt a hand brushing some hair out of her face. Slowly opening her eyes she looked to see him kneeling down, and gave him a soft smile before reclosing her eyes as he sat down beside her. He did not say a word, but then again he had discovered that on days like this no words were needed to be spoken between them. She had helped him to discover that these were days that were meant to be peaceful, for a gentle calm to wash over this place and as he listened he noticed that even those of the Chantry were speaking in hushed tones on this day. 

Cullen noted the fly buzzing around her, managed to gently swat it away and proceeded to relax with her. Looking around he saw Martian over by Cassandra trying hard to make her laugh which didnt seem to be working i his favor; Dorian was ogling Bull who was flexing his arms; Solas had surprisingly come out of his area, to enjoy the warmth and tend to some plants that he and Adae were trying to grow; Cole was, who could where the spirit-boy was; Cullen saw Vivienne sitting on a chair she had on her balcony and was reading; Sera could be heard snickering as she played some harmless pranks on the unsuspect populace of Skyhold; Varric had come outside for a bit to speak with Hawke who was laughing at something the dwarf had said; and Blackwall was also, surprisingly, standing outside. Cullen was sure Josephine had her windows open and he was just as sure that Leliana was enjoying the weather as well, if not in her own special way. Soldiers were training, the horses stomped their hooves and snorted and whinnied as they waited impatiently for treats, birds were still singing and now the bees were happily bumbling around tending to Skyhold’s plant life as they went about their business. As Cullen sat looking around he heard Adae make a small quiet noise and looked towards her to see that she was passed out. Smiling he brushed some more of her hair out of her face, leaned back to rest a hand behind him slightly and couldn’t help but wonder how lucky he was to have her. He could tell that she had allowed herself to venture deeper into sleep the moment she had seen him as she always slept better knowing he was around. 

Eventually she did wake up, and soon found herself with her back against his chest as his own back rested against the trunk of a tree. She sat between his legs and he had his arms wrapped around her stomach as he kissed her neck. “Cullen!” She tried not to giggle as he chuckled. He had found out only the other day that she was rather ticklish and enjoyed every opportunity he had to make her squirm as he touched those spots. “Asshole.” She said as he rubbed his cheek against hers. 

“You love it when I do that,” he reminded her as she huffed. 

“You I love, the tickling me part is up for debat,” She told him as she focused on weaving the colorful little strings she held in her hands into something. 

Cullen only chuckled as he nuzzled then kissed the back of her neck. “You still enjoy it.” 

“Ass.” He smiled at that response, he knew he had won. She soon leaned back into his embrace, and he kissed her lips gently. He was always gentle with her, never rough, and while part of her thought it odd, she also rather enjoyed it. A yelp of sounded and both looked over to Martian and Cassandra to see the man rubbing his head and Adae only shook hers. 

“It appears that Martian is now infatuated with Cassandra.” 

“Apparently so,” Adae smiled, she knew Martian and Cass would make a wonderful couple, once they were past the whole “Cassandra not wanting to believe that Martian wanted to be with her” part. “And apparently Dorian has finally owned up to the fact the he’s infatuated with Bull,” She pointed towards the Qunari and Dorian both of whom were smiling at each other like idiots. Then she noticed Hawke who was watching her and Cullen with a slight smirk, and so to egg him on she leaned back and rest her head on Cullen’s shoulder. Cullen squeezed her gently in response and rested his cheek against hers, earning a quiet sigh from her. “It’s peaceful today.” She told him as he hummed his agreement. 

“It is, and what better way to send it then with the one I love.” 

She felt her heart jump at those words and kissed his cheek. “I love you, Cullen.” 

He squeezed her gently again, “I love you too.” 


	16. Fifteen

* * *

Adae sat looking at the bow she had set carefully on her desk, she could honestly say that it was nothing new to her for her to receive gifts, but this one, this one was entirely unusual mostly for the part that was the fact that the sender was completely unknown, even to her. Studying the bow carefully she felt her brows meet as she began to notice little details carved into the wood; standing she cautiously walked over to it and carefully picked it up, as if afraid that it was a venomous snake coiled up and ready to bite without a moments notice. Now holding the bow closer she noticed that the carvings were actually runes and they were ones that she recognized very well. Closing her eyes for a moment Adae tried to remember where she had seen these runes before. "Where have I seen these before?" She questioned as she frowned. She carefully replaced the bow on her desk just as a knock sounded from her door. "Enter," She called out as she turned to see Cullen walking in before shutting (and locking) the door behind him. For the first time that she could remember, he wasn't wearing his armor, nor was he wearing the cape that went along with it (but then again it was nighttime so it was understandable he’d be “dressed down”).

"Are you alright?" he asked as she looked away.

"Aside from the fact this is probably the first time I haven’t seen you in your usual outfit,” she waved a hand in his direction before turning to grab something from her desk. “I am perfectly fine. Why do you ask?” She turned back to see him walking closer to her. She wasn’t sure why but she suddenly felt as if she were prey and he a lion. 

“You been a bit distant since you read that letter and I can’t help but be worried for you,” He told her softly as he finished his approach and kissed her softly, teasingly, as if he was taunting her to see if she wanted more from him. He certainly wanted more from her and with the whole lot of the bullshit that was coming in the form of the Winter Palace, he wasn’t sure he’d get more from her. “You are...” he started as he kissed her again. “You cannot know how badly I want to take you. To feel you come undone around me,” He told her as his voice turned husky with need. He continued kissing her as he back her up to the desk in the room and began to allow his kisses to trail from her lips to her throat which she bared fully to him as she became more submissive to him. He couldn’t help the approving growl that escaped him as one of his hands began to trail from her side and was soon between her legs where her pants separated him from her core. She whimpered his name and he had to force himself to hold back on what he was doing. He pulled away and she whined at the loss of his sudden caressing; scanning her eyes, he could see how aroused he had made her and smirked. 

“Cullen...” she whined his name and he felt his resolve slip a bit. He rather enjoyed the fact that he had been the cause of her whine, that he could cause her to become so submissive at just a kiss. 

“Adae,” he said softly as her eyes met his. “Do you want...Is this...?” Before he could continue on she about knocked him down as she flung herself at him, her lips sealing his before he could fuck up the words. 

“I told you, we can wait. If this is what you want, then I’m all for it. Even if I only get to have you for a night before the bullshit of the Winter Palace takes place, then I will take it.” She whispered in return as he groaned and soon had her pinned to the wall. 

“It won’t be just a night,” he promised as he felt her hands grip his shoulders as he began to create friction down near her core. She was damn near soaking through her smalls and pants and he would be damned if he let it linger much long. “For as long as you are mine, it will be every night we get a chance.” He told her as he kissed her throat before biting her then licking the area. She whimpered and he found himself with his hand under her pants and small clothes and at her entrance and felt himself groan. “Maker! Your already soaking and I’ve only just started.” He groaned before he began teasing at her entrance causing her to squirm. 

“Cullen please...” she whimpered almost helplessly to him, “plea-!” She didn’t get to finish the word as he forced a finger into her causing her to gasp at the sudden invasion. Her grip on his shoulders tightened and he began to move his finger in and out of her. She whined his name in a way that was very pleasing to him and before he could fully know what he was doing, he pulled his hand out of her pants and she whined but he soon had her trapped under him on her bed. Neither could say what happened after he began to kiss her deeply, but eventually they did find themselves laying on her bed, clothing discarded around the room, and Adae was snuggled close to him while his fingers combed through her soft hair. 

“I love you...” Cullen whispered as she nuzzled his neck. 

“I love you too,” She snuggled as closed to him as she could before they ended up passing out.


End file.
